Watching Bella
by VampireVelocity
Summary: Who was her Fitted Suit Man? And, why was he always popping up at the strangest times? AH with a twist
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is my new story and I think you'll like it. It starts out a little slow but it's well worth the wait. I could be biased ;)**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

August 29th, 2014

10am

The smell of the train's exhaust permeated all around me. It was hot outside and the train's inside was full of sweat from the heat. I smelled overbearing perfume and fumes from people that just plain objected to societal hygienic standards. My hair was sticking to my face slightly but I was, otherwise, still hydrated far better than those around me. I despised taking the train, yet owning a car in the city was just a ridiculous notion. New York had no parking spaces and taking cabs made my stomach nauseous each and every time. The train was my only option, until I could afford to move away.

I had people standing in front and sitting to the side. People were standing because there were no more vacant chairs. I was sitting on the part where it was against the train's wall. To my left sat an old lady with blue hair. Her overbearing geriatric perfume smelled like she had just stepped out of a doctor's office, very sanitary. She was wearing a floral dress that clung to her person, making visible what I did not want to see. Her wide flats had no sense of my personal space, since they kept touching my ankles, and stepping on my feet occasionally.

To my right sat a teen punk. He had piercings visible everywhere and a mohawk dyed in black hair with purple highlights. Anytime he moved, whether from inertia or by his own volition, he also violated my personal space, pushing me into the geriatric. Either way, his chains clanked

against each other and he annoyed me with his punk music, blaring loudly out of his small earphones that were clearly not completely in his ear. My guess is, if he continued with this loud obsession, he would be deaf by his 30th year.

In front of me stood a well dressed business man in what looked like an expensive, more than likely overpriced, fitted suit. I didn't know if it was Italian-made or in a sweatshop somewhere in Asia. Everything seemed to be made in Taiwan nowadays. His shoes were shiny, as if he made sure they looked like they sparkled from being new. I wondered if he was the type of person that would only wear things once. As I continued my gaze, my eyes wandered north, noticing his hands. His fingernails were polished in an amazing manicure. I briefly wondered what salon he visited for them to be so perfect. They would make most women, including myself, ache with jealousy.

My venture north did not deter, as I was sure he wasn't looking my way anyhow. I saw how broad his shoulders were, as he had just turned to the other way. My eyes went south, seeing the results of physical movement, since his rear was delightfully strong and I was absolute that it was calling to me, begging to be squeezed. I considered it for a moment, then chided myself on behaving like I belonged on the street, instead of the lady my parents had raised me to be.

Not that they achieved it fully. Instead of marrying their choice, I began my collegiate experience at the early age of 16, skipping two grades by hard work and forcing myself to greater standards. I knew the day would come where they would expect me to marry old money and I had no desire to do as such. My little sister, Alice, would happily take on that role.

Getting back to Mr. Fitted Suit. As my eyes worked back north, I distinctly felt someone watching me. I turned to my right, the punk kid had his eyes closed and was still engrossed in his loud music. I looked to my left and the geriatric woman was staring straight ahead at something on the other side of the train, humming to herself. I knew, then, that I had been caught. My eyes met the business man's and I was sure my face turned into a pond of red wine, as I felt heat surging through it.

His green eyes had this unique intensity, like they were penetrating yet scrutinizing me at the same time. I noticed a scar above his right eye. I didn't know what he thought when he looked at me. His eyes traveled over me, north to south. I couldn't tell if I looked pleasant enough to strike up a conversation with or if he was disgusted at my ogling. My query was not satisfied, as we came to a stop and he turned to look toward the doors, fully intent on exiting here.

I sighed. Only I would find a man so nice to look at, yet not even know his name.

Eventually, we came to my stop and I lifted my blue backpack, keeping it close to me. I did not carry a purse, as most women do. No, all my necessary possessions were kept in my backpack, never to be seen unless I was alone.

I stepped off the train, making sure I was careful and didn't catch my foot in the space between the train and the platform. One sprained ankle was enough of a lesson for me.

I made my way over, adjusting my tank top to not display my chest to the rest of the world, and headed up the steps to get out of the subway stop. I breathed in, as fresh of air as New York would provide, and walked the two blocks to get to my class through the NYU campus. Since I was in my second year of college, I needed to fulfill my English requirements. I chose to learn more about Medieval England.

Waverly Hall was a building made of grey stone and windows. Lots of windows. There was nothing special about it. Like me.

As I came upon it, I resisted the urge to stop at the juice/smoothie truck and found a bunch of my classmates sitting outside, enjoying the sun while I was determined to get into it, as climate controlled weather was just within my reach. On hot days like today, we should've bowed down to whoever invented air conditioning.

Opening the door, the gust of cold air blew at me and I relished in its temporary relief. I made my way to the lecture hall, not knowing what my first day was going to be like. Would the professor be nice, or harsh? Would he or she see me as a person, or as a number? Would I get a lot of homework that I enjoyed, or despised? Only time would tell. I was in a hurry to get on with it and let the questions be answered.

Two hours later, my brain felt like mush. Professor Cullen went through too much, too fast. Luckily, I had my recorder with me, so I could transpose his lecture into some semblance. Listening to him was absolutely exhausting. I'd rather have been on the hot train, ogling Mr. Fitted Suit.

I made my way out of the lecture hall, my feet hesitating to move into the heat. I had arrived mid morning, so it was now half past noon and the sun was blaring incredibly more, yearning to toast my fair skin. I walked out of the building and quickly made my way down Greene street to Waverly Place, where there was a slight relief from the building's shadow. I stopped at the truck, taking out my last bit of cash for a cold drink and hydrate somewhat.

As I walked further down, sipping my cold goodness, I took in my surroundings. My first year had been terrifying, everything was new and intimidating. It was my first time being truly alone, as my parents wanted nothing to do with a daughter who refused their choice in marriage. I wanted to be able to stand on my own two feet. I had seen too many ladies, divorced in a loud scandal, with no money to their name and no profession to fall back on. That would not be me. My parents tried to promise it would never happen to me. I agreed.

And so I applied and got into NYU. Because my parents were so well off, there was no chance of a scholarship. So, I took out as many loans as I could and it got me through the first year. However, I needed to not get out of college with thousands of dollars in debt on my head, so I decided it was time to get a job. I would not count on my loans for my room and board. However, I had a slight problem. Where did I find employment? Since I was now in my second year, I didn't have to stay on campus in a dorm. I found a cheap apartment with several other girls at a place in the Bronx. Well, at least it wasn't Queens.

All job inquiries eventually would be answered. Mine came from my school's advisor. Mrs. Dube was a wonderful, if slightly off, woman. She seemed to always be in a happy mood. That might be from all the extra curricular activities she enjoyed every time I came into her office. The woman reeked of pot and I had no idea why she hadn't been fired or removed from her position. I had my theories, but would not believe anything until I had concrete proof.

She told me about a job board at D'Agostino Hall and gave me directions. I had not been there before, as my first year had been spent relatively in my dorm as much as possible. I concentrated on my studies and refused to go and get drunk at parties, much like my other classmates. I held myself in a higher standard. That would not change, regardless of my surroundings. I was not a snob, but I was not about to do anything that would push me toward hitting rock bottom. It was a sad thing - to watch the girl I had a dorm with - had done. Jane had come as my dorm mate when the original girl left.

I made my way over, shaking my head of those thoughts and concentrating on any questionable people. I'd learned a great deal about people throughout my years at boarding school and beyond. You couldn't take anyone at face value. More often than not, people got to know you because they wanted something from you. It could've been anything from helping pay for something or to have made a contact and possibly need them in the future. People always had an agenda.

I opened the door and was, once again, relieved of the heat blaring down on my skin. It made me wonder how long I was going to wait here until it cooled down enough outside to go back to the subway stop. I decided to find the job board, get some leads, and do some homework. May as well be productive.

I searched through many of the want ads, showing the multitude of minimum wage positions I'd have abhorred in previous years. I'd lived a life of fair luxury for so many years that it was going to be difficult to go to such lengths for barely a paycheck. I'd have to make the paycheck stretch, if this was the case.

I wrote down what were the least terrible options and went to a beanbag chair, relaxing into it and closed my eyes to savor it. After a minute, I got nervous and opened my blue backpack, grabbing my laptop and going to the class's website. I found I could download the lecture in video and transcription. Well, there went needing a recorder.

That was helpful, though, so I wasn't very irritated. I was able to download and install the program and templates the professor insisted were necessary for the progression of the course. It was not difficult to do and, after what seemed like an hour or two, I lifted my head from the screen, seeing as many of the lights had been turned off. I quickly put my laptop back in my backpack and hurried out of the building. I didn't want to be locked in.

I checked my cell phone and saw it was 8pm. How did the time move so fast? Granted, I managed to finish the majority of the homework, but still. I was proud and nerved at the same time.

Finding the same subway station, I slid my crinkled season pass through the machine. The metal groaned due to its age and the fact that it probably hadn't been as well taken care of as it should. Not my concern, I thought.

The train was about to leave, the bell chiming in warning. I quickly ran and got through the doors before they slid closed. My heart was beating fast and I realized I really needed to do some kind of physical activity. At boarding school, I was an excellent swimmer, managing to get several medals in competitions against other private and elite schools. It was rewarding yet disappointing, since my parents and sister had never visited me at any of them when they were hosted at my school. They were busy and just couldn't find the time. Eventually, I swam for me and set my goals higher than the others, just to prove I could be better, regardless of how they treated me.

Alice appeased them better. She wanted to come but I actually believed her when she told me she was busy. She was in her own competitions and her preparatory school was much further away than mine. Apparently, my parents found time to go to her events. I didn't fault her for the attention she received but I had shed plenty of tears regardless.

I sat down opposite the seat I was earlier in. I held my bag close to me this time and closed my eyes, enjoying the movement of the train and drowning out the sounds of those nearby. I would look into a swimming club tomorrow.

* * *

As I walked in the door to the apartment, I should've expected what greeted me. Instead, I was slightly surprised and moreso annoyed. My roommates decided a party was in order, to celebrate us not being in our dorms, even though we'd been here for three months. Granted, we vegged out and I kept to myself, as usual. I would go to Central Park or visit some free museums. I wanted to enjoy New York as much as possible, before my collegiate education's completion.

I headed to my room quickly, not wanting any part of this deterrent to my sleeping haven. I'd been able to tune out the most annoying or loud sounds, as evidenced during my first year at the dorm. I slept in the same room as Jane, who snored like a thunderstorm. It was loud, scary, and a necessity to overcome. Then there was Gianna in the other room next to me. She spoke in her sleep. I learned all about her and her boyfriend's adventures. I also learned her boyfriend was one of the dean of students. I never told anyone I knew. It was one of those golden nuggets you kept in your pocket, just in case. Thankfully, I never needed to use it. That's the great part of being a loner. You became near invisible.

Before I reached my door, a hand shot out and grabbed my arm. It was clammy and cold, very wet against my heated skin. The train wasn't as hot as this morning, but it was still plenty warm.

I looked down at the hand, counting to three before I tore it off. "You have three seconds to remove your hand, before I tear it off." I always warned those that dared invade my space intentionally. I took hapkido classes and, along with my swimming, my body was strong. Not as strong as my last year of boarding school, but still.

"You look bootifel," he slurred. "I just wanna tek. Really." He nodded his head, as if to convince me but probably himself, as well. That was not going to happen.

"One..." The hand tightened.

"Two..." It loosened, as if not sure I would actually go through with my threat.

"Three!" He quickly removed his hand, terror displayed on his face from the anger I was sure was on mine. "Lesson One. Never, and I mean never, touch me without my permission," I hissed. "Leave!" I instructed. He scurried away, the stench of his alcohol consumption still invading my olfactory sense.

I finally, finally, entered my small bedroom and shut the door. I made sure to double lock it. In this neighborhood, it was important not to take any chances.

Sleep consisted of dreams entirely of Mr. Fitted Suit.

* * *

**Please leave me a review. They make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I hope you like it and reviews make my day. ****All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

* * *

Rising early the next morning, I got out the job leads from yesterday and mapped out each one. Since I didn't have any classes today, I could take my time and try my hardest at getting as best of a position as possible. My first choice was a receptionist. It was something I could do asleep, but I was sure plenty of people were applying for it and the chance of me getting it was as slim as a toothpick. Still, I wouldn't know unless I applied.

I dressed as nicely as possible, thanking the weather makers that it wasn't nearly as hot as yesterday. I didn't see the geriatric or punk today. Mr. Fitted Suite was nowhere in my line of vision, either, as I tried to conspicuously look for him. I got off on my stop, earlier than the one I did yesterday, and made my way to the Whitlock Tower.

Walking into the grey building through a circular wheel, I found an oak desk with metallic accents where a receptionist should be, however wasn't. A striking beauty walked quickly over to me. She had long, blonde hair and the bluest of eyes. Her face was young, but her eyes told of a longer life. She was sizing me up and down, as if checking to see if I was a solicitor. In a sense, I was.

"Hello, I would like to apply for the receptionist position." I smiled at her, hoping it was as genuine as I was going for. She raised one perfect eyebrow, although I couldn't tell if she believed me or not, since she had a blank look. Her poker face gave nothing away. She nodded, finally deciding I was worth the opportunity to fill out an application. Apparently, I would not know her name, as I wasn't sure when she'd introduce herself. Shouldn't she have done that first? Perhaps she is HR, someone who works in Human Resources.

It turns out, I was correct. We took the elevator to the fifth floor. She showed me to a conference room, first going to the bottom drawer in her desk. She pulled out what I assumed was the application form and handed it to me, along with a pen.

"Fill it out completely, and come find me at the desk once you've completed. I hope you'll pass, at least, the first interview." She briskly walked away, closing the door behind her.

The form was easy enough to fill out, asking the relevant questions. Was I a US citizen? Did I have any felonies or drug convictions? What person would even bother to answer the questions truthfully, if they did, indeed, have those? I shook my head at the ludicrous thought, and finished the required application.

I stood and made my way out of the conference room, intent on finding the HR lady. True to her word, she was sitting at her desk and typing on her keyboard. She was so engrossed in her work that she didn't even notice my presence until I cleared my throat and presented my finished application. That may have not been my brightest moment, since she, along with everyone else, turned in my direction. It felt akin to having a huge spotlight shining on me. I was embarrassed but couldn't think of what else to do, besides stand and fidget, moving my weight from one leg to the other.

After what seemed like hours but most likely 15 seconds, everyone else looked away and she accepted my offering.

"Sit." She said, curt and concise. She glanced it over, scanning for any sign of my impending detriment toward not getting an interview.

I nodded, not knowing what else to do. I tried not to stare, really I did, but it was difficult. To not seem like I was a moron, I sat straight and glanced around the room. There were men and women at their desks, hands flying over their keyboard like their lives depended on their speed. It was fascinating. I almost missed her head looking up. Almost.

"Let's go get some privacy." She led me back over to the conference room and guided me to my previously occupied chair. "You're a college student," she stated flatly. "Tell me, what makes you think you're qualified for the position? Can you handle high stress? Do you have any kind of customer service background? This position only pays $7.35 per hour, which is the minimum wage. Surely there are other places that pay more?"

In truth, there was absolutely nothing I had in my background that qualified me for the job. However, I was desperate and didn't want to succumb to a college experience filled with my facial pores inhaling the grease from deep dryers.

"I am not qualified at all," I told her honestly. "However, I'm a quick learner and was in the top 5% of my graduating class in high school." I was the valedictorian, but I didn't need to rub that in her face. I wanted the job more than force my ego down her throat. "And, $7.35 is a great starting wage." I tried to sound positive but, in truth, it was not. There were fast food restaurants that paid $10 per hour to start.

She nodded, accepting my partial honesty. One thing I learned my first year here, was that New Yorkers were brutally honest and you had to have thick skin in order to survive. I had no choice but to toughen up. Fudging the truth could be helpful, especially in a situation like this.

"Please," I begged. "I'd really like a chance to prove myself. Could I do a probationary period, perhaps?" I wanted to make absolutely clear my desire.

Her mouth turned into a frown and the pity was displayed all over her face, and as she opened her mouth to say no and guide me out of the building, her phone rang. She looked at the caller ID and held up one finger silently, encouraging me to stay silent in my plea.

"Yes? Mm hmm. I understand," She said, tersely. She hung up the phone, putting it carefully on the cradle. Her gaze was on me sharply, not happy with what she was about to say. I cringed at the painful possibility of her telling me to not let the door hit my rear end on the way out.

"Well, it looks like you're an official employee of Whitlock. I think you'll make a fine addition to our team," She looked pained as she choked out the offer, but I didn't care. My stomach was full of overgrown butterflies, having chosen the option to rage around instead of a gentle and gleeful dance. She stood and held out her hand, offering the acceptance she wasn't exactly feeling.

Instead of sneering at her like I desperately wanted to, I stood and took her hand, shaking it strongly and not wincing at the strength of her counter receival. It is what it is, I thought. No need to rock the already thin tightrope.

"Please come with me." She walked me back to her desk and took something out of another drawer. "I will give you a packet of paperwork to complete by no later than 9am, tomorrow morning. Any later will forfeit your employment offer." This was non-negotiable and I could see her hoping I came at 9:01am instead. Not gonna happen, lady. The thick packet she handed me was heavy, weighing me down considerably. Did she put a brick in there?

I nodded in acceptance, thanking her for her time and she pointed the way to the elevator, not bothering to show me out. Whatever. I was just grateful for the opportunity.

* * *

I holed up in my room. I was up late, completing the mountain of paperwork she handed me. There was so many illogical requests, that I couldn't help but wonder if she handed me an over abundance to either overwhelm me or ensure I understood how she felt about hiring me.

Regardless, I filled out each and every form. From construction to project management, I had no idea how any of this related to being a receptionist but decided it wasn't worth questioning.

After promising my soul to the devil, it seemed, it was 1am when I finished and my head took a dive into my pillow heaven.

* * *

7:50am

My phone was blaring music, and I was certain to throw it against the hollow wall. The sheet-rock would've given way and hit Jane, I was sure. When I realized the time, I gave up all desire to destroy said object and jumped into the shower, scrubbing myself raw. I didn't want to be late and lose every piece of luck that was handed to me yesterday.

After the shower, I threw on a nice wrap-around dress and tightened my big, black belt around my waist, I shoved my feet into some low heels and rushed out the door, almost forgetting the packet mountain. Almost.

* * *

8:56am

I walked briskly through the door at Whitlock Towers, hurrying to catch the elevator that was just about to close. "Please hold that door," I half-shouted. Some poor, innocent soul held it open for me. I thanked them to turned to face the door. I felt eyes on me but didn't dare turn around, in case it was her.

I got off on the 5th floor and I walked to her desk. I wanted to shove the packet up her nose but decided against it. I gently pulled it out of my backpack. She looked up at the clock, seeing it was not yet 9am. I saw a slight cringe and wondered why it was so difficult to just give me a probationary chance.

She nodded to me and held out her hand to sit in the chair next to her desk. She took out the paperwork, smirking at seeing I filled it all out. She took the first three sheets of paper from the top and put the rest in the blue recycling bin. I refused to scream obscenities at her, denying myself the opportunity to vent my rage. I was sure she could see the bags under my eyes, detailing the length of endurance I held to appease her request.

She typed some information into her computer, turning the screen away so I couldn't see what I was sure was some over-critical rudeness and inconsistency. I decided it didn't matter, as my performance would prove my professional worth much more than any snide comments she was sure to document carefully.

After about 10 minutes, her fingers stopped flying on the keyboard and she closed the program. Looking at me, she stood and silently requested me to do the same. I followed her as she showed me where the bathrooms were, and how I could access the cafeteria with what I noticed had over-priced deli selections and soda. Bag lunch it would be, then.

She stopped the minor tour and turned to face me, once we were on the first floor. "Well, you have proven yourself so far. Be here at 7:30am tomorrow morning and we will start your training. That won't be a problem, right?"

Of course it was a problem. I had an early class tomorrow morning but I would not show defeat to her. I could always download the lecture.

"No, that will be fine. I'll see you tomorrow?" I held out my hand to shake, hoping we could clear the slate and be more than just civil. She looked at my offered hand with disgust, scrunching her nose as if it was mold I was handing her. She turned around without even saying goodbye, making it quite clear she had no intention of having anything but an ounce of civility.

Luckily, it was not the scorching heat today as it was two days ago. I could comfortably walk to the train station, even in short heels. I was not as careful as I thought, though. My luck ran out as I was walking down the steps to the subway. My heel caught in between and snapped off, making my weight fall to the side opposite of the bar. Of course, there was nothing to grab on to, to keep me from falling, so I just accepted the possibility of a night at the emergency room, attending to some broken ribs I would have to make the doctors believe it was literally from a fall.

My fall, however, was broken by a hard body slamming into me and ensuring I did not hit the other steps. It pushed me against the wall, allowing my lack of grace to grasp tightly onto the bar people normally held to secure their chances of stepping down without major consequences.

I looked all around to see who had broken my fall, yet could not find anyone. It was as if they helped and went poof into the air, like the wind dragged them away. Regardless, I was thankful to whomever it was.

As I finished the last step and secured myself to walk to the platform, I glanced over and saw, to my great surprise, Mr. Fitted Suit having his shoes shined. He was breathing heavily and looking dead at me, his green eyes piercing my soul. To me, I was sure my thoughts sounded like a romance novel and yet, it was happening to me. It seemed like time stood still as we gazed at each other.

He eventually looked down and said something to the young man, then stood to reach into his pocket and pay for his services with a generous tip. I knew it was generous because it was quite a wad of bills, yet it didn't seem to bother Mr. Fitted Suit that he probably paid for his shoe shining for two lifetimes.

He looked at me one more time, since I was absolutely frozen and could not have moved if a truck was honking at me, and then walked away. It was then I noticed his blonde hair and slow gait.

**Please leave me a review. They make my day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I hope you like it and reviews make my day. ****All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

* * *

Once I got home, I stripped off my nice dress and verified no stains or wrinkles were in place before I hung it. Ironing was a waste of time and if I could avoid it, I absolutely would.

I got into my batman pajamas and and set the alarm for 5am. I opened up my laptop and went to the classroom's webpage. The notes for tomorrow's lecture weren't up yet, of course, so I bookmarked the page and left the tab open to save time when needing to access it. Tomorrow was going to be a very busy day.

Wait. She didn't ask me availability or gave me the required hours. The advertisement said part time...I'd have to ask her tomorrow.

* * *

5am

Rise and shine. I had no idea who came up with that phrase but it sure as heck was a morning person. I was not such a person. I'd have to become one, though.

I was able to get ready, step off the train, and step into the building by 7:15am. Hopefully, that wouldn't be my greatest achievement of the day. I went back to the 5th floor and, this time, HR lady wasn't there.

So, I decided my best course of action would be none. I sat down in the chair next to her desk and waited.

And waited.

And waited. It was now 8:30am and she still hadn't made an appearance. Everyone else was busy working but no one seemed to notice, or care, that I was sitting unattended and, hopefully, getting paid for it.

Finally, an Asian gentleman with brown hair and brown eyes came over. He was a short man, probably around 5'4". However, he stood straight and respectful. "Ms. Swan? I am Mr. Ben Nguyen. Please come with me." I got up and followed him into an office. He closed the door behind me. "Please take a seat." He gestured toward one of the two plush seats in front of his cherry wood desk.

I sat down, immediately obeying. He went to sit behind the desk and, after a few seconds, seemed to deliberate on the choice of his words.

"In all frankness, you weren't supposed to be hired without the standard three interview process. Ms. Charlotte knew and apparently was overridden by higher management. She was supposed to use the proper channels of our interview process and is currently suspended for her actions."

Upper management couldn't change an interviewing process?

He continued, "However, you were hired and, in order to avoid a serious lawsuit as you were probably already aware you could place against us for deceit and misrepresentation, among others, we will still keep you hired, so to speak. But, because you lack the qualifications necessary to be placed into the receptionist role, I'm afraid you'll be placed elsewhere in the company. That, is completely legal."

I agreed with a nod. I did know that could've been the case if they misrepresented themselves. Boarding school helped a great deal with knowing our judicial branch and examples of lawsuits that created a precedent.

"So, what will I be doing?" I asked, hoping it wouldn't be a paper pushing and mindless work.

"Well, actually, we do need help among our executives. Normally, you'd have to work and pay your dues, so to speak, but everyone is busy and we don't have time to move anyone from their current position. So, we're assigning you there. You will, essentially, do whatever they need. It could be bringing them lunch to picking up dry cleaning, whatever they need. Executives think bigger picture, you are the one they will count on to make the details happen," He finished.

"Huh." I wasn't sure what to say.

"Is that adequate?" He asked.

"What is the pay for being a gopher girl?" I shouldn't have been upset, since this would be more fun than a receptionist, but damnit, I was treated terribly and had certain expectations this morning.

Oh well.

"The rate, as you're asking, is $30 per hour. As long as they are happy, you will be happy. All your expenses will be paid for. A company car will be issued to you and sometimes, you will need to attend a conference. I realize you are a college student but this position really needs to be filled quickly." He was close to begging, it seemed. My eyes must have bugged out from the higher pay scale but perhaps, to him, it looked as if I'd wanted more.

"Who was in it previously?" I couldn't understand why anyone would leave such a position.

"Ms. Charlotte." Was that the HR lady? Well, that was news.

"Won't she be upset once she's done with her suspension?" I had an idea of just how she would take out her upset and on whom.

"Please let us worry about that. Ms. Charlotte will be well taken care of," he assured. "If $30 per hour is not adequate, we can certainly see about meeting a counter offer." I certainly hope she'd be taken care of. I'd hate to go all Hapkido on her. I knew, if she wasn't so bitter, we may have been friends in another dimension.

Wait.

A counter offer? Does he mean, more money per hour? I didn't know where my bravado came from, but I knew if I didn't speak now, I wouldn't get this opportunity again.

"I think $40 per hour is sufficient, along with the company car and my expenses paid. I will require a company credit card, as I do not have the funds to front costs first. You can understand, right?" I may have gone a little far, since I saw sweat form on his balding forehead.

"I think that's doable." He held his hand to shake and seal the deal. I went from $7.35 to $40 per hour within two hours. Go me. "Now, Ms. Swan, I will walk you to the executive floor and give you a tour, as well as show you to your office."

Office?

We went to the second highest floor, which earned a moment of panic from me. I detested heights. Five floors weren't too bad, but 32? Yeah, that was daunting. After my ears stopped popping from the air fluctuation, he finally stepped off halfway and gestured for me to do the same. We went to a set of glass doors with gold frames. Had they not had frames, I would've walked straight into them.

He swiped his key card and opened the door for me. I swiftly walked through it and waited for him to show me the rest of the way. We went down another hallway, this time a receptionist looked up and smiled at us, lingering on him a little longer than me.

"H-h-hello, A-angela." His professional demeanor left his entire person and he turned into a stuttering mess in front of this average woman. She blushed and nodded, probably not trusting her own voice in response.

He cleared his throat and attempted to choke an introduction. I decided he should be an ally of mine, so I saved him.

"Hi Angela, I'm Isabella Swan, but I go by Bella." I hoped she was as nice as Ben and not as bitter as Ms. Charlotte. Hopefully, I wouldn't be looked at as a job-stealer.

I was pleasantly surprised at her cordial response. "Hello, Bella. How do you do?" She was formal, and a lady at that. I smiled at her but didn't respond. This earned me the title of a dork for the day. I wasn't sure how to carry on a polite conversation with someone so ingrained with regality.

Ben just tipped his head at her and made a motion for me to follow him through another set of double doors. How many doors would I need to go through just to get to my own desk?

At the end of the hallway, there were a bunch of offices, one better than the other. Some were closed, others were open with the offering of an open door policy. However, I was sure there was a possible fluke and it was a ruse. As if a vampire was waiting for their next victim. Executives, as I'd seen at my father's office, were well aware of not only female proximity, but also the opportunity to consume said person.

Still, Ben led the way to the first open office. We passed a closed office, where I saw a blonde man through a narrow vertical window that was the entire length of the door it stood next to. He was speaking heatedly into the phone. He looked up, as if sensing my gaze, and bore his stormy blue eyes into my own. However, his looked like they turned almost black with hunger.

Maybe I was close and executives were vampires, after all.

Ben had been whispering and I felt guilty at not having paid one ounce of his most likely necessary speech, though first impressions and appearances meant a lot. It was better I'd see them when they saw me so I could get a better idea of who should be an ally and who should not. Some people were only able to be cordially tolerated, while others were honestly pleasant. In a business environment, as my father had once told me, you must stay afloat and breathe. However, he also said I wouldn't ever need to hear it again, since I'd be marrying someone that would take care of me. I was 7 years old.

We stopped at the first open door and a man with shiny black hair, longer on top and near bald on the sides, had just gotten off the phone. He looked at me as prey, I could see the hunger in his eyes as they raked my person.

Gross.

He wasn't horrible to look. at, regardless of the strangely waxed eyebrows, I noticed. His cheekbones were prominent, most likely he had a French heritage. His demeanor was slightly narcissistic, evident with his stance and smirk. I'd have to drop him down a few pegs if this was going to be a proper working relationship. He would be a nice challenge. I'd look at him as if he was my parents' chosen to be my intended. That would always put me in the right mindframe.

We made our introductions. Raven's name was actually Everett DuBois. I was spot on the French thing. I'd call him Raven in my mind, though.

The next open office was actually the very next one. This woman had a strong presence to her. It was intimidating and I hoped I didn't look like I cowered at first glance. She had brown hair, almost caramel in color, with green eyes, pale skin, and ruby red lips. She reminded me of a ghost. This would be Ms. Casper, although her real name was Esmerelda Platt. She told me to call her Esme, for short.

We said our expected hello, nice to meet yous, and continued on. Each executive had a bigger ego than the last.

Finally, we came to the end of the hallway. This was the CEO and his door was closed. I had hoped to meet him, but apparently it was not to be today. His narrow window had a thick curtain over it, so a glance from the corner of my eye couldn't make out anything in there. I wondered if he was even behind that door. We turned around the corner and I could've sworn I felt eyes on me but it was probably from one of the leering execs.

"This is your office." Ben gestured to a smaller office, with a door, though. It already had a Ms. Swan nameplate on the door! These people were efficient, I'd give them that.

I looked around the office, noticing I had an oak desk, unlike the cherry wood the others had. No matter, I preferred oak. There were two filing cabinets and soft lights that would probably put me into a relaxed state. Most likely, the position would be stressful and they tried to overcome it with environmental assistance. I sat in the chair and it was like something I never wanted to get up from. How would I ever leave this office, with a chair like this?

"This is my chair, right? No one can take it away?" He smirked, as if he knew this would be my reaction.

"Yes, everything is yours as long as you're employed at Whitlock. That was one of the first chairs to come off the assembly line and it's a huge cash cow for us."

This was one of Whitlock's products? Sign me up for the rest! "I see. Do you have a catalog of all of Whitlock's product ventures?" I had no idea where this business know-how was coming from, since I'd never worked in an office before, but it seemed like the right thing to ask.

"Yes." He moved to one of the metal filing cabinets and slammed his hand down on its top, making a reverberating sound right back at him. I cringed at the loud noise, knowing some executive would think it was me. "Everything in this cabinet has our products in full detail. You may want to spend your day reading all about it. We will have a luncheon that I will have Angela organize. Of course, that will be one of your duties in the future. I will have a credit card and a key pass for you ready by tomorrow. Do you have any questions?" Ben inquired.

In all honesty, I was truly overwhelmed at the substantial enormity of the entire situation. "One more thing, Ben. I can do all of this, but on Wednesday mornings, I have a two hour class I cannot miss. I will do what I need to do to accommodate missing it for conferences and such, as well as cancel my other classes, but I will need to finish what I had started until winter quarter. The class ends mid-December. That's the only other requirement I have." I was on pins and needles, as he had already introduced me to everyone and here I was, making yet another demand. If I was him, I'd have thrown me out of the building and telling me never to show my face here ever again. Ben was clearly a better person.

"That's fine, as long as you understand the job comes first, we can concede until mid-December. I believe that's as much leeway as I can give you, Ms. Swan." He said this with such a finality that I knew not to push him any more.

I smiled at him, raising my hand to shake his. He grinned back, happy we came to a finalized agreement.

* * *

Sure enough, we had a nice Italian lunch with the executives, minus the CEO. The vampire's name was Mr. James Hunter. How apropos. They all assured me I should feel comfortable calling them by their first name while up here but, in front of other employees, it would always be Mr. or Ms. I agreed, that was the right way to do it and I had no qualms about it.

At 4:30pm, I left for the day, thanking everyone for a wonderful first day.

**Please leave me a review. They make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**I hope you like it and reviews make my day. ****All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

* * *

I was on cloud nine, even after almost falling on the subway steps again. Seriously, they should make an escalator for this. I didn't see Mr. Fitted Suit at all, which was a little disappointing. Then again, I was sure to miss my train if I saw him again, since I had every intention of confronting him-slash-introducing myself. Awkward, but I had always been that way. That was why staying quiet was helpful. Letting people talk made them assured you could be entrusted to keep what they said in utmost secrecy and they felt comfortable telling you anything. It was amazing the things I learned, just by listening to their concisely idiotic randomness. It never failed to annoy yet amaze me at the same time. I learned who was having an affair with whom, when a pop quiz would be strangely scheduled, among others. None of this information ever interested me, besides anything that would help me keep my GPA higher than everyone else.

I never cheated, per se, but I used whatever I could to my advantage. For example, some people found out about the pop quiz, yet didn't bother to study for it and partied instead. I got the A while they, who could've done well, got disappointing reviews. It was absolutely mind-boggling that a student wouldn't want the most for themselves. Then again, I wanted to escape from my impending reality. A university, many miles away, would provide that for me.

It wasn't that I hated my parents. Just the opposite. I loved them, far more than they loved me. I just disagreed on what my future held and, as such, was seen as a total disappointment, regardless of my highest achievements as a scholar and a champion medalist. It was disconcerting, to say the least.

Regardless, it was my time to shine on my own, and I would do it with hard work. I just had to make sure no vampires ate me alive, first.

* * *

Three weeks later

Surviving at Whitlock was easier said than done. I had met many people, and got very familiar with my duties and servitude. The executives seem to like my progression, though I still had not met the CEO. He was always incredibly busy and had his door closed. Once, I was about to open his door and ask if he wanted me to order his lunch, when Raven yelled to stop and never touch his door without him requesting me to. I was to leave him alone. I thought that was strange. How difficult could he possibly be?

All of his meetings with the other executives were in his office and, no matter how hard I tried, I had yet to catch even a glimpse of him. I knew he knew of my new appointment, yet I found it quite rude he didn't try and introduce himself for two minutes to me. It isn't that time consuming, especially when I needed to do multiple things for him that he requested of Ms. Charlotte.

Ah, yes.

I had all of Ms. Charlotte's emails forwarded to me, so as to not miss any communication. It turns out, Mr. CEO couldn't even be bothered to learn my name, so he still sent his requests/demands to her email. It made him seem even more rude and out of touch with the company dynamics.

Regardless, it was exhausting but quite satisfying. I was praised continuously, no matter how menial, by many employees and, especially, the executives. I found Ben to be impressed with my organizational skills and time efficiency. Apparently, I was many things Ms. Charlotte was not. Which was a good thing, from the stories I heard. I took things with a grain of salt, since everyone had their own opinion and account of said stories.

Professor Cullen's lectures became more detailed and harder to follow by just by watching the lectures. It was frustrating to not be able to go to them and ask the questions. He did not like answering my emails and often prolonged the effort, which annoyed me to no end. Wasn't this his duty? To teach me about all things medieval?

I missed two of his lectures so far, with my job just not allowing any time for going to it. I was sure Ben was laughing in his office, due to how impossible my educational request was. I was biding my time on him, though. Scorned woman and all that.

Luckily, the online videos were mostly enough. I had to use the internet's resources that were available in his required reading assignments. I was ahead of the class in homework assignments, just in case I needed to leave for a conference. I knew poor planning could lead to my educational demise and there was no way I would graduate at anything less than an A+ student. Balancing work and school was exhausting, but well worth it in the long run.

Sadly, I knew I would need to take make a decision to night classes or drop out temporarily, due to the incredible constraints my employer required. It didn't take a genius to know the prolonged possibility of a full time position and juggling a college education would be detrimental to my health.

And GPA.

So, I decided to drop out. I would eventually go back, but now just wasn't the time. Not when I was beginning my career. Which led me to my next thought. What career stepping stones was I taking? Would I be an executive assistant, as my title and business card suggests, forever? Could I ever work my way to being an executive?

Without education, that would be a no. But with education, my job would be impossible. It was a terrible catch-22. However, with a new cash flow in my pocket, I was able to sock away quite a bit and pay off some of the already accumulating debt I had acquired from my first year. It was refreshing to realize I had a lot less debt, on my way toward not having any, over my head. My classmates would graduate with a possible $200,000 worth of loans and I would have nothing to pay, eventually. I decided, once I'd been working at Whitlock for one year, to take one class per quarter. Yes, it would take me quite a while to graduate, but it was important to me to finish what I had started.

* * *

It was Friday, the 13th, when I saw Mr. Fitted Suit again. I was out on a lunch run, about to go into a meeting to organize catering for an executive holiday party. Truthfully, while they were quite strange in their own branded special way, the executives did a lot for the company and achieved an incredible bottom line for the investors. From the whispers I heard, the company was looking to buy all the investors out and become private again.

But, they're just whispers.

I also found out a small tidbit of gossip here and there. I hadn't shared any of it, as usual, with anyone. I mean, who would I have even shared it with? Angela was nice and all, and sometimes we had lunch together, but we weren't exactly BFFs. My roommates were getting on my nerves with their constant parties every weekend.

Oh, the gossip. Right. Turns out, Whitlock was started by two brothers and one forced the other out. I didn't know the full details, since no one knew them, but it was something I really wanted to know. However, I knew better than to push for information. If it was meant to come to me, so be it.

Ok, so lunch run. He was at the same deli I was using. The building's deli was not as good as it should have been, for the prices they charged. The executives were ready to bring down a hammer on my head the first time I used the company's deli for catering a meeting. Ever since, the deli down the street had been more than helpful. They offered to deliver, but I found I liked the exercise and the fresh air a lunch run could provide.

He was sitting at a small table, seemingly waiting for someone. I was disappointed, because I wanted to be that someone. However, it was not meant to be. His suit was as fitted as the other two times I had seen him. It was as if they were made for him in mind. As if they chose him, not the other way around. I wondered if he had a personal tailor.

That was when I noticed he was smirked at my obvious staring again. Damnit. Why couldn't I have been more mysterious and nonchalant? What man in their right mind would even bother striking up a conversation with such a weirdo as myself? I shook my head in disappointment, my shoulders dropping and the breath left my lungs, as if kicked in the proverbial gut.

My name was called and I picked up the heavy order. My muscles had come steadily back from constantly carrying things around, so it was natural to be able to handle multiple items on each arm. Condiments went in my backpack (not the blue one) and I ventured back to my place of employment. I put him out of my mind and kept myself busy instead of overdramatizing the entire two minute encounter.

* * *

Two Months Later...

My class was finished and I was happy to eke out an A. It was nowhere near easy and I would admit I came close to being a failure as I was considering allowing myself a B instead. However, my obsessiveness wouldn't allow it and I studied harder, losing sleep but it was worth it in the end.

Because I got an A in a class that would never help my career. Go me.

I had scheduled the very first conference and was quite excited to be going to it. Angela was covering the home front for any eruptions, but I was needed in Hawaii. It was beckoning me and there was no way I was missing this golden opportunity. Granted, I would most likely be working constantly and not have time for being a tourist, but it was one of the things on my bucket list to have done in my life.

Hawaii. Check!

A few days later, I was boarding a plane to go to said conference when there was an emergency I had to attend to. I was the only one that could, they refused to deal with Angela and I was left behind. It would've been my first opportunity to meet the CEO. Damnit!

So close, yet so far away.

Hawaii. Uncheck.

**Please leave me a review. I'm really proud of this story but I would like some feedback. The reviews make my day!**


	5. Chapter 5

**I hope you like it and reviews make my day. ****All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

Christmas, Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, and the Winter Solstice came and went. My parents, for obvious reasons, neglected to send me an invite to join them for the holidays they were sure to be celebrating with everyone else that fit into their circle of acceptance. I knew they knew where I was, as my father was an extremely controlling person who wanted everyone under his thumb. He had always been extreme in his nature. If he wanted something, it was typically done yesterday. His employees knew to anticipate his mood swings.

I got a nice end of year bonus, as did every company employee. It was one of the things that made Whitlock stand out that I was extremely proud of. Granted, I really had no one I could tell, as my roommates were always high or drunks. Seriously, how could they not take their education as a more important venture and opportunity? People emigrate in a lottery system for the chance to have the American dream and they just took it for granted.

I was glad I wasn't like that. As privileged as I was during my adolescence, I knew there were plenty of others that would've sold their soul to be me for a day. It was quite sad.

Dr. Volturi, the head dean, assigned advisors to every student. I had a new one, but quite older, come during ninth grade. She showed me how others in the world lived and opened my eyes in a whole new light. Sadly, because she was so in touch with reality, she was forced to resign and I lost the closest thing I had to a real friend.

I would always hold Ms. Cope in the highest regard. I looked her up after I graduated, when I first came to NYU, and found out she had died of natural causes. I wept for the lost opportunity to get to know her more.

Instead of spending the holidays mourning my family, I offered to help at a soup kitchen down the street from where I lived. It was fulfilling. Sort of.

I was determined to do something fun and special for New Years. Spending it with my roommates was out of the question, as they had gone back to each of their respective homes for family time.

So, I took Ms. Platt up on her offer to spend it with her and her family. I had no idea how she found out I had no plans. Ok, it was probably Angela and her big mouth. Ok, she didn't have a big mouth but she did have good intentions, I was sure, since I turned her down to spend it with her and Ben.

More news I learned. Angela and Ben were an item and lived together. But no one, other than myself, knew about it. I promised my silence and they knew I wouldn't betray them.

* * *

December 31, 2014

I drove the company car to Ms. Platt's house, which evidently was a mansion that she neglected to inform me about. I drove up through the gated community, where it seemed like I had to promise my first born in order to enter, only to find this enormous thing she called a house. There were three predominant levels, with windows everywhere. I had no idea why she had walls, with how many windows there were. It was screaming, "Come see me naked!" to the rest of the world.

Due to the ostentatious glass windows, I could see people mingling inside and took a deep breath after parking the car in the circular driveway. There was a motorcycle in front of me, so there was no option to escape and I couldn't have made any empty excuses not to come in. Plus, I was certain she already saw me, anyways.

Damn bright yellow car and its pretentious ability at standing out. I was sure the advertisement on the car doors worked well because of it. I didn't have to drive it often, thank goodness.

I opened the door, seeing my breath briefly appear, only to dissipate just as quickly. I remember, when I was much younger, maybe about 8 years old, that I pretended I was smoking instead of trying to stay as warm as possible in the chilled environment, also known as a winter castle wonderland Alice wanted to go see. I had to tag along for her benefit, though it was a little fun, too. I couldn't stand straight for longer than 3 seconds on ice skates, not knowing why my parents even bothered putting them on me. Of course, Alice was skating circles around me, the show-off. She was really good, though. She was naturally balanced and the lessons she took made her even more amazing.

Sigh. I wish I was with her now. I missed her terribly.

Shaking my head off my childhood memories, I walked up to the front door and raised my hand to knock, only to strike Ms. Platt on her nose. I cringed at the blood, sure I would pass out on the hard steps and find myself at the hospital with a severe head wound.

Alas, it was not to be. She moved away quickly and the nausea passed from the frigid air.

"Oh my goodness! I am so terribly sorry!" She held her hand to her nose and smiled under it. I wasn't sure if she was inviting me into my doom or if she was just that laid back outside of the office. She definitely wasn't a constant smiler in the office. She was very demanding, although quite appreciative, of my efforts. But, if I dropped the ball for anything she wanted, there wasn't a place on earth I could go where she wouldn't make my life miserable.

Yeah, I busted my rear for her. She was definitely someone to have as an ally. See? I even got invited to her New Year's Eve party.

"It's kinda okay, Bella. Let me just stop the bleeding and I'll come right back to you to make introductions, ok?" I would never live this down, that was for sure. My guilt would forever haunt me.

A few minutes later, she came back with a bloody towel, which reminded me again of executives and their vampiric tendencies. I had to stifle my laugh, it would've been extremely rude to do so. She grabbed my hand and went into the kitchen, opening up a little door in the floor that she shoved the towel into. "Laundry chute," she explained. Of course, I didn't think it was a collection of bloody things or anything. That would be ludicrous.

She introduced me to people I'd never met nor will ever meet again. Her cousin, a friend of the family...etc. She even had Dr. Cullen here. I didn't even know they knew each other and when I mentioned this, she told me she had gone to him, knowing he was my professor, to let me drop the class, without any permanent disgrace to my GPA, since his was the only class I had started and wasn't able to get a refund or cancel it without repercussion. Of course he refused, stating he would treat me no differently than any other student. A bulb finally flashed over my head and I realized why he was harsher on me than the others. I thought it had always been to challenge me to a greater purpose, but apparently it was just to piss Esme off.

That bastard. But, since they're now dating, I couldn't very well tell him off. Maybe if they separated. Yes, then I could tell him off. I was sure to do it, too.

She did introduce me to Dr. Cullen's son, who was very handsome with his strange bronze hair and immediate clinginess to my person. He would try to hold my hand with his clammy one or, if we were walking somewhere in the house, he would put his hand on my lower back to guide me, sometimes sliding it a little further down than I was comfortable with. I removed his hand every time he tried to cop a feel. It was creepy, since I didn't know him, but it was sweet that he was paying so much attention to me. I felt wanted, regardless of how my family discarded me so easily. He told me he was 15, but very close to 16. Ah, now I understood the clinginess. Everyone else was 30+ in age.

He also had green eyes, although his just didn't seem to capture my attention. He left my side to tend to his bladder and I stood there, looking around the room. I walked around, enjoying my version of people watching. I would pretend I knew their background and what they were talking about. I lived vicariously through them.

I watched servers constantly appear with the most delicious appetizers and may have had a drink or two. Ok, it was probably three. I looked at the time on my cell phone, which seemed to just magically appear in my hand. 11:58pm.

And then I felt him. He was here. I knew it. I had no idea how I knew it. I just did.

I turned around, searching for those intense eyes and eventually found them. He made his way over to me, taking my hand and putting me under some wicked spell that rendered me speechless.

He pulled me closer, guiding me away from the party and into the downstairs area, where no one was. He deliberately brought me to a place to what...? Kill me? Kiss me senseless? I truly hoped it was the latter. I certainly wasn't in the mood to meet a Jeffrey Dahmer copycat.

We stopped into a screening room.I had heard about these from those rich and famous shows. I didn't know why the hell I watched them, since it was so depressing how much they had and I only had my parents' wealth that would go to Alice, so it was strategically important I do well in my educational and, subsequently, professional life.

I couldn't focus on the room, though. I got my answer when he looked into my eyes, staring as if pulling my soul to his. He took my head between his hands and kissed me slowly. I didn't want slow, though. This man was incredibly handsome and had this regal essence about him that made you want to follow him wherever he wanted you to go. I heard everyone clapping upstairs, wishing each other a happy new year. Auld Lang Syne blared out of the TV speakers as they watched the ball drop in Times Square.

He pulled away, whispering so softly, "Happy New Year, Bella."

I brought him back to me and I progressed another kiss much further, pushing my tongue to open his mouth and meet its mate. They glided a wicked dance, it was incredibly erotic. When we were completely out of breath, he pulled away, though I would've happily kissed until I collapsed from a lack of inhalation.

He looked at me, seeing if I had any regrets, with almost an apology for just taking what realistically wasn't his. He didn't know I was already his. There would be no other.

Ok, I was being dramatic, as usual.

He was hot and I wanted to know him. Definitely kiss him some more. He was...leaving?

* * *

**Please leave me a review. They make my day!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I hope you like it and reviews make my day. ****All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

He was gone by the time I unfroze, scrambling to run up the stairs gracefully, of course, and find him. I wanted to corner him, drag him away, and pulverize him for his constant mood swings. Either he was interested in me or not. I wouldn't be interested in a casual relationship, since those never made sense to me. Why bother dating if you didn't want to see how it could be, on a long term basis?

I looked and looked, but I could not find him until I saw him out the window, escaping into the night on his motorcycle. Once again, I was disappointed. However, there was a light at the end of the tunnel. I would know his name once I found Esme, who was conveniently instructing the staff about something or other.

"Esme," I began, "did you happen to see a man with blonde hair running around anywhere? With green eyes and a chiseled chin?"

She gave me a wicked look and I knew there was no getting nonchalant about it. Damn it. It was like she could pull the truth out without even a serum!

"Really? Could you describe him a little better?" She snorted, quickly widening her eyes and covering her mouth with her palm. As much power as she had over me, it was hilarious and I could not stop laughing.

"Don't..you..laugh..at," she giggled, "me...ha ha haha." She finally gave in and let out a boisterous laugh, obtaining more attention than she ever desired in this moment.

"Please Esme, I'm begging here. Who was he?" I was not beneath begging. After all this time, people tell me this or that and I couldn't care less. But, when I did care, I was degraded to begging for a simple name. His name.

She calmed herself down and smiled at me, wicked still. "There were only two men like that here. One was our CEO, and the other was his brother. I'm assuming you're referring to his brother, since you must've met the CEO by now?"

Uh, this is where it got complicated. How did I explain the CEO's constant elusiveness that was so unwarranted? I was confused by it and spent too much time wondering why. Why I hadn't met him yet. Why he avoided me. Why he still didn't send me emails directly. It was as if he was pretending I didn't exist.

Huh. I just had an epiphany. I would confront him on Monday, since he was out of the office for the rest of the week.

I dragged myself into her guest bed after saying goodnight to Esme and thanking her for my invitation, evading all questions about the mystery man. It was glaringly obvious I would never know him, at this rate. At all. But I was grateful to at least have people that somewhat cared about me to want to have me around.

I left the next morning, before anyone else woke. The walk of shame without the shame. How lame.

* * *

Monday morning came around and my bravado had slowly left me. My hands were shaking and I was two seconds away from the door I had been standing in front of for what seemed like an endless length of time. It dawned on me that if I went back to my office quickly, he would never know how spineless I was.

The door opened. Damnit.

Standing in front of me was, indeed, a blonde man. He looked almost identical to the mysterious one. However, he did not have the little scar above his right eye, nor was the look on his face inviting.

"Something you need, Ms. Swan?" Ah, so he DID know my name! Evidence.

"Uh..." What was I supposed to say? Who's your look-alike? Why are you so angry with me? Do I perform my tasks incorrectly? Yes, I'd go with that one. "Excuse me, I just wanted to know if there was anything you needed that I wasn't aware of." I tried to give him my most genuine look.

His face softened for a moment. If I hadn't been concentrating, I would've missed it. He, once again, glared at me, and dismissed me by closing the door on my face. Wow.

I guessed maybe he was too busy to get to know my sweet, sensitive self. That or he was in love with the heinous monster and was upset I was doing such a better job.

Ms. Charlotte was, indeed, taken care of. Ben told me, under wraps, of course, that they paid her off to keep quiet. This was in the agreement of her severance package. Apparently, this had been the last straw among a series of ignorant actions on her part. Paperwork missing, catering ordered but not picked up...etc. It was incredible she lasted as long as she did. It was, most likely, due to top management being in love with her. What I still, to this day, do not understand is, who forced her to hire me?

* * *

Another week passed, my bravado with the blonde ass-in-charge completely gone. I had not seen him since, so he was back to ignoring my existence. It was childish and rude, but if I made millions to run a company, I wouldn't care. Ok, so maybe I would. We're all different, I guessed.

Angela had cornered me and talked me into going out with her and Ben. She decided I had been single long enough. I didn't have the heart to tell her I'd never dated, never had a boyfriend and, up until last New Year's Eve, never been kissed by a man.

I still think about that kiss.

It did me no good to keep thinking about it, though. So, I concentrated on other things that needed my obvious attention, like ordering sandwiches for the weekly meeting.

"Carnegie Deli, may I help you?" The words were sincere, the attitude behind them were not. This is one of those times I was glad to have developed tougher skin than I previously had. My classmates from boarding school would've been eaten alive had they come to NYU when I did. I was more mature, more grounded in my entire being than they were. They depended so much on their parents, it was sad.

I cleared my throat, biting back my sarcastic and, may I say, witty response. It would only end in no food. "Yes, this is Ms. Swan. I'd like to place an order. To go." I sounded like an imbecile, but who wouldn't?

"We don't do that anymore." She hung up on me. Well, that was rude. However, complaining to her manager, especially during the lunch rush, wasn't in my best interest. I just wanted the damn catering done.

I pulled on my down jacket. It made me look like a Michelin Man but I didn't care. I was sure I was much warmer than the person next to me.

I walked to the elevator, trying to figure out why she hung up on me. Had I been mean or ungrateful last time? I didn't think so.

As the random buttons flashed each floor's passing exit, I felt like I was suffocating. This was claustrophobia, I knew it. Now, I wasn't a hypochondriac or anything, but this was a pretty easy diagnosis. Although, it could've been a panic attack from my over-thinking of the lunch lady.

I calmed my breathing, exited the elevator, and made my way out of the building. It was cold out, and the down wasn't helping as much as it usually did. I remembered the weather man, who was typically wrong, saying it would be in the single digits but the windchill would make it feel like so much worse. Super awesome.

My phone and the caller ID showed some number from Connecticut. Who did I know there with that phone number? Only one way to find out.

"Hello?" No answer. I decided to try one last time. "Hello? Is anyone there or are you just going to breathe in my ear like a creepster until I hang up? Alright, have fun in your mental institution, whoever you are..." I was about to press the red End button when a voice screamed out.

"Please! Don't hang up. I didn't know what to say and you're very i-intimidating and I just w-wanted to talk to you but now I'm sounding like a total dork that you wouldn't ever want to hang around with- I guess, which I completely understand but Bella, I really like you but not like love you but like you enough to want to love you if that makes sense?" He took a deep breath and continued before I could say anything further.

Edward.

"I just really don't know how to talk to girls and you're a girl but I thought you'd be easier to talk to, I dunno why, but I did and I just...really like you. I like your butt, too. It's nice and soft...um."

Pause.

"Are you there?" he checked, with a lot of trepidation. Rightfully, so.

"Uh, yeah, I am. Wow, that's a lot of words in two breaths! Um, could I call you back? I gotta put in my order."

"Oh, are you at a restaurant? I like restaurants. They're fun to e-eat in and sometimes I like getting a kid's meal for fun..oh! Did I tell you how much I like you? I play piano, did I tell you that? Oh, well now you know. Hey! I could write you a song! Would you like that? Would you? I could totally do that!"

I shook my head. How did he even get my number? Esme, that traitor. May she succumb to the deepest parts of hell for this.

I hung up on him, not bothering to say goodbye since he probably would've drawn that out. I felt bad, but I'd never get my order in if I stayed on the line with him and New Yorkers did not have patience to wait, unlike the rest of the country to the West.

To the girl behind the counter with the inappropriate, low cut top and a mountain of make-up, I applaud you for increasing my chances more with a decent man. Unless they all turned out to be scumbags.

To the extremely tall, very skinny man ogling her while trying to look like he's actually doing work, may you have a prime opportunity. Later. I need my food!

"Hello! I'd like two ryes with ham, three roast beefs, 8 pickles on the side, mayonnaise, and a jug of cappuccino. As quickly as possible."

He rolled his eyes at me but started putting it all together. I breathed a sigh of relief, knowing I would survive another day. Executives weren't productive without proper nutrition, as Mr. Hunter would say. Annoying jerk. He might still be a possible vampire candidate. Not that I believed in those things. We didn't live in a world with supernatural beings. We live in a world with people like Esme, who was scarier than a bloodsucker on her best day.

I turned around, knowing I had a few minutes before my order was completed. My skin tingled and the goosebumps made me shiver. He was here. Was he always here or something? Was he following me? I made eye contact with him, after looking to my right. I raised my eyebrow in question, daring him to come over.

He smiled and stepped toward me, as I waited for his slow gait. It was easier said than done to be rooted to the same spot, waiting in desperate agony.

Just kidding. About that last part. Drama, as usual.

He held out his hand, palm up. "I'm J. You're Bella." He made a statement. Literally. Was there some specific way I should've responded to that? I put my hand in his and he kissed the back of it. Who does that in this century?

"I know you're probably confused. I'd like an opportunity to have dinner with you, if you're agreeable. Are you free tonight?" Like I'd ever tell him I never had plans. I pretended to think about my non-social calendar. Toddlers had more on theirs than I did.

Still, even though he was incredibly handsome, he was still a stranger I'd seen on occasion. I should say no.

"Uh, tonight? I think I'm available." He smirked, as if knowing the complete truth. Weirdo. Still, he was a hot weirdo.

"Good, I'll pick you up at 7." He nodded his goodbye, turned toward the corner, and left.

"Swan, your order's ready! Pick it up!" The booming voice could be heard down the street. The big guy looked like he was laughing at me. I decided to be the better person. I paid for the catering and went back to Whitlock.

I guessed I didn't need to go out with Angela and Ben to have a good time, after all.

* * *

**Please leave me a review. They make my day!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I hope you like it and reviews make my day. ****All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

The day moved on and the clock was mocking me. I could've sworn those two hands on it went backwards and winked at me. It seemed as if time just slowed down. I tried to find something to keep me busy, but I was all caught up. Ever since my class finished, I felt as though I had plenty of empty space in my day and nothing to fill it with.

5pm finally came and I rushed out the door to get back to my crappy apartment. If I found Jane in my bedroom stealing my razor, I was going to have to follow through with the consequences I previously threatened her with and I was not looking forward to that, especially on a night of inherent importance as this one. While I let her have it that time, because it'd have been non-hygienic to keep, it was times like those that I learned to not let anyone walk all over me.

I walked through my bedroom door, sighing in relief that Jane was nowhere to be found, nor any evidence of her rummaging through my things. If the rent hadn't been so cheap, I would've moved a long time ago.

After a brief shower, everything was washed and leg/arm hair shaved. I ransacked my closet, throwing everything non-suitable to wear on the wooden floor that, I hoped, had been swept. Why did this man make me so nervous? How was I even going to be able to have a conversation with him? Would I just stare the entire time and let him talk?

I had no idea what I would need to do or how to act.

When in doubt, call someone you could trust. In my case, the only person I could trust was Angela. She would help me, I was sure of it.

She answered on the second ring and my nerves lessened from success. "Hello? Bella? What's wrong? How can I help?"

Did something have to be wrong for me to have called her? I supposed so, since I had never called her before.

"Uh yeah, I have a date tonight and I need your advice on what to wear."

"Do you want me to come over and help?" She asked.

"U-Uh, no." Great, I turned into a stuttering mess. That's what Mr. Fitted Suit would be spending the evening with.

"Ok, well, I can tell you're nervous. Wear the red sweater and boot cut jeans I saw you in last Friday. You looked really cute in that. Pair it with the black boots and some light makeup, like you usually wear. He should know the real you, not something made up, right?"

I agreed and nodded. Then I belatedly realized she couldn't see me. "Yeah, thanks so much...bye!" I hurried off the phone and put the clothes on. When I went to put on the make-up, my hands shook so badly, that I had to calm myself down with deep breathing at a disturbing intensity, just to get some charcoal mascara on.

Once I was finally done, I grabbed a banana to soothe the raging butterflies, who had made an unwelcome appearance once again. The three raps on the door signalled someone was here. Even though I didn't give J my address, something told me he wouldn't need to hear it from me. He was always popping up wherever I went, so this would be no different. His resources were seemingly unlimited, so either he was following me or he was an incredible hacker, like Neo.

Gianna checked through the tiny peephole to ensure it was someone we were expecting, even though I wasn't aware of my roommates' plans for the night included anyone coming over. I could see the change in her demeanor. She stood up straight, pushed up her breasts so they looked like they were almost overflowing, and smoothed down her frizzy hair. I grinned, this should be funny. I was a little worried that J would find her more desirable than me, but I figured it would be better to find out now than later.

She opened the door slowly, as if working him up through her own pace using slight hesitation. I rolled my eyes, as this was a typical display of her natural lack of intelligence.

Instead, it was a pizza boy, holding three steaming boxes of yummy, greasy goodness. Hawaiian for Gianna, Cheese for Jane, since she was a simpleton at best, and Classic Meat for the others. I was somewhat dejected, since New York had some of the best pizza on this earth. What worried me more was her ambition to look nice for the pizza boy. Did she have a fetish for men who worked at a pizza place? Or, was that particular pizza boy extremely handsome?

I would never know. J came a couple of minutes after the pizza boy left. I smiled at him and raised my pointer finger, signalling him to wait while I grabbed my puffy jacket. The girls were all staring at him, and I had an unexpected spike of jealousy coursing through me.

While we were leaving, I noticed that no one had paid for the pizza. However, since he left, I could only assume the pizza place was given payment prior to delivery. Yeah, maybe they ordered it online. Though the surprised looks on their faces when he came didn't seem logical. I would have to think about that later.

* * *

Once we got into a waiting taxi, he looked across the street before sitting down. I studied him, since I was now available to without prying eyes. He was wearing a brown suede leather jacket, tight jeans that still showed off his delicious rear end, and cowboy boots. His hair was shoulder-length and he gelled it back slightly to put it into a ponytail. It looked good on him, not like Mr. Hunter's ponytail. J's looked natural, Mr. Hunter looked like he was always trying too hard to fit it with the twenty-somethings when he was in his forties already.

Why was I thinking about Mr. Hunter when I had perfection right next to me?

I could see his chiseled jaw from the corner of my eye without realizing I was as transparent as an x-ray scan. He grinned, most likely from the unsolicited but welcome attention.

He brought me to a pizza place, probably because he may have seen how much I wanted to stay and eat the meaty Food of the Gods. He opened my door, like a true gentleman, and it made my opinion of him grow.

Presta di Italia was an Italian restaurant that had the most delicious food, I had heard. It was a hole in the wall, but word of mouth spreads when something is just plain delicious. A host sat us at a booth with red, plush seats in a quiet corner, away from other patrons. I sat down, embarrassed by the noise it made. My skirt rode up, encouraging my thighs to stick to the seat.

It was nice, but his gaze on me made my heart start beating so loudly, I was sure he could hear it.

I sat down and drank the water someone had already put on the ready table, buying myself some time to get myself calm. I closed my eyes and pretended to take deep breaths, scratching the plastic veneer on the tabletop.

There. That was better.

He waited or the host to leave, and I noticed the host's gaze lingering on him a little too long. If it wasn't happening to me, I would've laughed at the situation. Instead, I narrowed my eyes and sharply glared at him, warning him to leave quickly. J chuckled and my cheeks were sure to be blood red from embarrassment.

"So." We both said it at the same time.

Well, this conversation was going downhill pretty fast. His eyes held humor, but then a little worry, as well. Whatever he was going to to tell me tonight was making him quite nervous. It was as if he was expecting me to run away from him.

I had already imagined his rear. As if I would pass up the opportunity for more!

"Bella, I-I..." The words hung in the air, ensuring our conversation turned tense. God, I hoped he wasn't going to turn into a bumbling idiot like Edward. Oh, that reminded me. I forgot to call him back. Well, maybe he could take that hint and be done with it. He could find a girl at his school. Someone 15, but almost 16. Why was I thinking about awkward Edward?

The waitress decided, at the poorest possible moment, to interrupt us. She put a basket of warm bread, two small plates, and a bottle of olive oil on our table and leaned down, showcasing her girls to him. "Would you like some appetizers, to start with?" She purred directly to him, as if I wasn't even there.

I wanted to take her by her uniform's sleeve, shove her away from the table, and scream "Mine!" Instead, I acted as a true lady in a pizza place would. I sat back and stared at him, and wondered how he would handle the situation.

He tensed and looked at me, as if I could save him. Nope. Try and save yourself, buddy.

"No, thank you. We will look over the menu and let you know." He emphasized the we in his short but curt response, effectively dismissing her without bothering to look her way. She left in a huff, probably not believing he wasn't as interested in her as the others she must've pursued.

The look on his face was tense, as if I would blame him for her blatant disregard of me. I needed to say something that would ease his mind and turn the tension away.

"J, I appreciate you inviting me out with you. I've always wanted to eat someone here." He began laughing slightly, which turned into loud guffaws, enough to warrant other peoples' attention. What was so funny?

Once he calmed down and wiped the tears from his eyes, he explained, "You said you've always wanted to eat someone here, not something." Oh, my. Well, that got the result I was looking for. At least that was good. I smiled weakly, glad that the ice was broken but annoyed it was at my expense. He cleared his throat, gaining my attention immediately.

"Bella, I'll be upfront and honest. I want to pursue a relationship with you, but you need to know some things about me that will never change and it's going to always be a part of me. If they are deal breakers, I'll understand."

He looked like he was about to experience the runs and there wasn't a bathroom for miles. His eyes were scared and his mouth was set in a tight line.

What on earth could he possibly be worried about? Surely, there's nothing that would be that tragic.

I was wrong.

He continued, in a low voice. "Bella, I'm a mob boss." He saw that I didn't understand and leaned in to me, to explain further. "I run a dangerous organization," he whispered. That was not exactly a thorough explanation. It wasn't that I didn't understand. I was frozen in slight terror.

I was still silent, slowly processing the depth of his honesty. I was just a random nobody, why would he choose me? Why was I even thinking about his romantic interest in me instead of his surely violent lifestyle and of the seriousness of the situation?

He hurried to defend himself. "We aren't bad guys. Well, sometimes, but I swear, we don't kill that often. Only when it's necessary. Damnit, this is all coming out so wrong."

I finally found my voice, and squeaked out, "Do you kidnap or traffic people? Drugs? Arms?"

"Yes to the latter two. I would never use human beings for profitable measures, unless they worked for me." He replied.

My eyes darted everywhere, still processing the magnitude of this new information. I mean, he just came out and said it. He didn't work his way into an opening when we were relaxed. Nope. He just dug right in. I had to give him a little credit, since most people would beat around the bush, never really providing the truth until they were caught with their pants down, metaphorically.

The foreboding silence must've been killing him and his eyes told me as much. They were hoping I'd stay and eat. They wanted me to stay with him, regardless of how powerful and evil his job was. He wanted a relationship with me. What if it didn't work out? Would they kill me because I knew too much? Would they treat me terribly, because I was an outsider?" I thought my brain was starting to process things into unneeded territory. At this point, it was just dinner. That's what I finally told myself.

Yeah, right. What I should've been doing, my brain screamed, was to book it out of there and find the first willing taxi to take me home. I should be cozying up in my bed, relaxing from the day's exhausting drama, and reading a book to give me ideas for good dreams. Oh my God. He knows where I live.

I sat back and stayed put. I stared, silently pondering my words.

"What do you want me to say? I'm not sure there's an appropriate or normal response to this." I questioned my intelligence. Was I so over infatuated with the appeal of his dangerous demeanor or how attracted I was to him?

He grabbed my hand, probably to ensure I stayed in my seat. "I want to be with you. I want to court you and, hopefully, when we grow to love one another, I want to marry you and have children with you." I was pretty sure most women, if not all, had never heard these words on a first date. "I know I'm coming on incredibly strong and I should probably take things sedately, but I've never been a man to delay the inevitable. I'm smart, wealthy, and I'll always treat you the way a woman should be treated, on a pedestal. I will try to give you the moon, if you want it."

More insanity. I was starting to get scared that he planned our entire lives out without my consent and, yet, I was losing myself in his complete romanticism. What girl would turn him down?

Certainly not me, according to my body language. I leaned in and squeezed his hand in assurance, whether it was for mine or his. Maybe for the both of us. I smiled slightly, needing him to know he hadn't scared me off so easily, but I had to admit, this was a lot of information to process in the first 15 minutes of our date.

Would I get scared once I'm alone in bed, over thinking like I always did? Or, would I yearn to be with him and not be scared of everything, like I was in my first year of NYU? I would agonize over the repercussions of tonight and would not be able to sleep. Yes, I would be absolutely frightened beyond words.

"J, I appreciate your honesty. I do. I think it's a lot to process, so perhaps we could take this one day at a time, to see where it goes? I have plenty of concerns, but you have to realize this is a new playing field for me, and it can't be easy for you to want to be with someone from the outside."

His eyebrows knitted, not understanding my words. Wasn't I clear?

"Bella, I'm not sure what you mean by that. Do you think mobs inbreed or something? I would never want to marry to partner so that our organization would be stronger. Is that what you mean?" Well, that made me feel infinitely better.

"Oh." I grinned, this time much wider than before. The tense air was dissipating, and we were going to have a good night. I had an idea, just to see our dynamics. You couldn't have a relationship without fun, right?

We asked each other simple questions that normal people ask on a first date that point as we ate our meal. What do you like to eat? Where did you go to school...etc. I glossed over my childhood, not wanting his pity for my parents' lack of participation. He didn't expand much on his own family life, either. I thought it was more tragic and he had a hard time explaining it.

I glared at the host on our way out. J just chuckled under his breath and opened the door to let me out. His stance changed, and I couldn't understand why he tensed within just seconds of us having such a nice time together.

"Bella, do you see the vehicle across the street? Or the man standing a few feet away from us, in a plaid shirt and jeans? Those men were chosen to be our bodyguards for the night. As I said, I want to be honest with you, as much as I can, of course." He was looking nervous again, which was odd to see, since I had always seen him so well put together, so cool and collected.

I nodded and he was relieved I wasn't angry at our chaperones. I tugged on his hand to stop him from hailing a taxi. "J, can we do something else? I have a good idea. Maybe we could go bowling?" I asked, hopeful he wouldn't think it was a dumb idea.

"Great idea!" He hailed a taxi and gave him an address I wasn't familiar with, although I knew Manhattan was a pricey place to go. They had bowling lanes there?

Turns out, we pulled up to a house. Rather, a mansion. The place was enormous, quite a bit bigger than Esme's house. It had four stories that I could see, much wider than the houses I'd always been accustomed around. Since I grew up in a boarding school, I still visited my parents in the summer and holidays until I was 10 and realized they weren't interested in raising children or spending time with them unless the child made them look like champion parents. Alice was that particular chosen child. She excelled in much more than academics and swimming. I wouldn't know because I hadn't spoken with or seen her in years.

Our house, if I could call it that, was large in a gated community. I didn't remember the exact details, since I hadn't been there in so many years. None of my personal possessions were stored there, and I had visited with Alice on the rare occasions that I was able to travel to her school in my swimming meets. But, those were few and far between. I didn't have many good memories of my childhood, due to the disregard my family so purposefully forced upon me.

This house was also gated, but on its own. The neighbors didn't have such extravagance. The gate opened after he pushed some buttons on his smartphone. The taxi pulled up the circular driveway and J paid him with a bunch of bills that he clearly didn't bother counting nor caring how much it was. He never seemed to care about money and wasn't concerned with giving an exorbitant amount in tips. It was strangely endearing. He waited until the taxi was gone and typed in a code at the door.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"My house." He grinned.

Why would he take me here? I thought we were going bowling. My brows furrowed in question. He grabbed my hand, guiding me inside to the most beautiful foyer I'd ever seen. Money talked, that's for sure. The tiled floor, cream colored wall with skillfully drawn decorative shapes, and the chandelier all made looking at it wonderful. Perhaps it had been quite a while since I was used to the marvel of such expensive taste.

He didn't wait for me to take my shoes off before tugging me further to the back of the immaculate house, where there was a door to go downstairs after we passed the enormous kitchen that any chef would have killed to acquire. Was the unsure look I gave him to not jump into a relationship enough to cause him concern, because I knew too much? I knew this was drama talk, once again, but my heart couldn't stop beating erratically.

He held my hand the entire time we went down there, so I didn't escape my ultimate doom. What I saw down there made me giggle. He had a freaking bowling alley in his basement! It looked like something out of the 50's, with the latest technological updates. There were five lanes and the benches were red and white striped, as well as the walls on each side. The floor was like a checkerboard, with black and white squares. There were machines that linked to the big screens, with the electronic ability to customize the game. Of course, nothing was complete without a mini-kitchen and tables at the end of each bowling bench that held space for food. As I looked at the kitchen, I saw pictures in frames that followed the decor, but it was interesting that the black and white photos were so realistic of J and his brother. Perhaps it was previous relatives that had passed on. J told me he only had his brother as the last of his family, by blood, left.

"Do you like it? I come down here when I'm stressed out and need to vent on something instead of someone. What do you do?" His eyes crinkled in jest. He seemed truly interested in everything I had to say tonight, giving me his full undivided attention.

"Um, this is great." I tried to reflect the awe in my voice, even though I was comparing my apartment to this amazing home. They were sorely different, and I tried to hold back my envy. Not at the house, per se. That was nice, too. I was jealous of everything he said regarding his family and how they loved each other. This was a home, not just a house. They would spend every Sunday together, hanging out and then having a nice meal. They weren't religious, like the movies portray mob people to be. I'd see J whisper to himself, although I wasn't sure if he had a microphone hidden in his jacket or if he was voicing his thoughts.

I had gone silent in my observation, and he was most likely worried I had come to my senses. He pulled me to him and hugged me, seeing how much I needed it and not caring why. Mob boss or not, that was how a man should act and vice versa. A couple should be there for one another.

Another thought occurred to me. If we were to be together, would his mobster employees see me as an equal, someone to respect? Or would they see me as a passing floozy, someone that wouldn't be around long? Was J telling me his unadulterated feelings and being truthfully honest? He seemed very direct and sincere at dinner, as well as all through our fun while bowling.

That was enough for me, for now. He let go of the hug and looked at me with worry etched on his face, mostly with his eyebrows drawn together and his eyes held sheer panic back.

We played two games before I was tired and silently let him know, against my subconscious judgment. My eyes were drooping and I was using my hand to cover my yawns. He held me with one arm around my shoulders and we went up two flights of stairs. He pointed to a door on the left and said, "You can take that one. It's a guest room with an ensuite bathroom. There are spare toothbrushes in the drawer and bath towels hanging on a heated rack. The floors in the bathroom are heated, too, so you can wake up gradually." As soon as I heard that, I decided I never wanted to leave.

He took me into the door across the hallway. "These are my quarters. Let me get you some pajamas." He grabbed a t-shirt and some pajama pants that I could roll up to fit. I thanked him with a kiss goodnight on his cheek and went back to my room.

Honestly, I wanted to sleep with him. But, I didn't want to seem easy. This was our first date, after all.

I laid my head on the soft pillow, falling into dreamland quickly. I dreamt he and I were living together, about to be married. We were making up our guest list and he asked me who I wanted to invite. I cringed at the thought that he would be inviting the ass-in-charge who would, most likely, be bringing Ms. Charlotte. That would be a fun reunion.

He took the guest list I was writing out of my hand and his eyes burned into mine. They told me they wanted me in every way. They told me he loved me. That he was happy with me and cherished me. I tried to tell him that, too, with the same look and I said to him, "I do want to be with you forever, too. I love you, so much." He pushed me onto a bed that appeared out of nowhere and kissed me harshly, my lips on fire from his.

I woke up, realizing that last part was real. He was kissing me and I wondered if he heard me actually say that. We enjoyed showing each other, first date be damned, how much we wanted each other.

* * *

**Kinda going fast, aren't they?**

**Please leave me a review. They make my day!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like it and reviews make my day. ****All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

Waking up with him beside me was truly wonderful. He drooled a little, his face almost completely into the pillow when I went to pull away. Instead, the arm that was around my waist, pulled me back and tightened his grip.

"We need to shower and eat breakfast. That won't happen if you hold me hostage in the bed," I whispered. He got this wicked grin on his face and I knew, just absolutely knew, he would try to get me to stay. But, I had responsibilities and I couldn't just skip out of them. My cell phone's clock read 5:42am, which meant I needed to get up quickly and get myself together if I would be able to get home, put on an outfit and rush out the door to go to work.

He pulled me even tighter. I had no idea how strong he was. He mumbled something into my shoulder and I was getting anxious. I didn't want to lose my job. "What did you say? I really need to get going."

"You could call in with a tragic illness?" He looked at me, so hopeful. I arched my eyebrow, wondering what plans he made that he wanted me to call in sick. That would be dishonest and I can't stand it when people lied to me, so what gave me the right to do that to someone else?

"No, I have responsibilities. Could you call me a cab while I brush my teeth and get dressed, please?"

"No." Well, that was absolute. "Let me finish. I can take my auto and drive you. We can have Emmett follow us, if you'd feel safer."

"Thank you, thank you! No, we don't need Sam." I exclaimed, hugging him tightly. That would save me so much time.

I even had time to shower, so, by the time I was ready, we had time to drop me off. He waited for me while I changed clothes and drove me to work, not bothering me with the subway.

"J, I have a question. If you have access to your own car, have people that can drive you places, and use taxis, why were you on the train that day?" I couldn't figure this part out.

"That's one of those things you really do not want to know." He looked at his shoes, willing the ground to split up and swallow him whole. He looked incredibly guilty. My bet it was something mob related and he was probably right, I didn't want to and wouldn't need to know.

We parted ways and I went to work, trying to focus on anything but the wonderful time I had last night.

* * *

To have thought I could concentrate at work was an absolute misconstruitism. I kept replaying everything, from how handsome he arrived to the thoughtfulness he, in all of his actions and words, displayed. Granted, he was in the mob. Truly, he would've been perfect otherwise.

This got me thinking. He was in the mob and the certain misconceptions one would've had about a boss of it was totally wrong. He wasn't violent (toward me), he was loving and caring. Yes, he had a dangerous job, but how many paper pushers would've treated me just as well? I didn't care about the money, so much as I cared about how he treated me. I wasn't an object to be acquired, not a reward in a competition. He wasn't wooing me to get something from me.

He just wanted to be with me.

How many men would have even bothered discussing the future during the first date? Hell, even the first month? They would've been scared off, had I mentioned anything about being boyfriend/girlfriend, let alone marital material.

I couldn't help but smile at each action and how I thought he was perfect for me. No man or woman is perfect, but there was someone for everyone. I fully believed that.

I was curious about the dangerous side of his life, one that I didn't like him being associated with. Could I look the other way, having known he might kill someone this week or next? Could I live with myself, having known how violent he would have to be toward an enemy? It made me wonder exactly what mob life entailed.

In all honesty, I hoped to never find out. Oh, how foolish a thought that was.

* * *

Angela asked me to lunch and, I knew, if I didn't accept nor tell her about my date, she would hassle me until I did. We went to the local deli, the one whose service I tolerated, at best. If they didn't serve such great food, I would've written them off long ago.

I told her most of it. Obviously, she couldn't know about the mob or his vision of our future, since she would push for even more information. She squealed when I told her about our time at his house, though I glossed over those details, as well.

I changed the subject, and asked when she and Ben would tie the proverbial knot. She looked down at her lap, and I felt terrible for bringing up such a sad subject. Clearly, there was a disconnect in wants in that relationship and I thought back to how serious J was about our future. That was unfortunate for my friend, so I changed the subject, again, to my gross distaste for all things deli service.

That made her laugh. Each story had its own twists and turns. Perhaps I missed my professional calling and should've become a comedian.

Nah.

We left the deli with brighter spirits, and I hoped her mood was going to be positive, even with Ben on her mind.

* * *

Mr. Ass-In-Charge left me a note, asking to come see him when I was finished dilly-dallying with my day. Lunch hadn't even been a thought. Instead, he thought the worst of me. Perhaps he wanted me fired. Perhaps he wanted to get on my nerves. Or perhaps it was just because that's who he was.

I was going with all three.

I knocked on the door, hoping he wasn't there. My high hopes were painfully saddened when he grunted, "Come in."

"You asked to see me," I stated with clenched teeth, since he was too busy typing on his computer to give me the time of day, regardless of his hailing me. He hadn't even waved me toward sitting in one of the two comfortable chairs in front of his cherrywood.

He stopped typing, and I began to nervously fidget. I just stood there, my eyes concentrating on his blonde hair and delicate fingers moving away from the keyboard.

"Do you know why you're here?" What that a rhetorical question? It was like he thought I could read his mind or view the future. Do I look psychic to you?

I shook my head, trying not to scream out "Idiot!" Instead, I kept myself composed and well mannered, and remembered the lessons from boarding school that I thought were certainly unnecessary, at the time. Almost like when we learned cursive and I questioned the necessity of using it, since everything was typed these days. My teacher had glared at me, and sent me to my room. I was punished for distracting a teacher, disrupting class, and disregarding the schools' policies on social conduct. My punishment was to write an essay of no less than a thousand words for each issue per student and the teacher. I would miss my classes unit it was done and there would be no makeup considerations. Missed school meant a lower GPA, and I was determined to be the best.

"You took too long of a lunch. I've been monitoring your behavior and it is not professional. Quite frankly, it is unacceptable. I've made a move to request your dismissal, but was told you would be given a verbal warning. Watch yourself, Ms. Swan. You wouldn't want to get fired and be a college drop-out at the same time, would you?" He sneered at me, and pointed to the door, dismissing me.

I couldn't believe it. Yes, our lunch was an hour and a half. Sometimes, I even missed my lunch when I was overwhelmed with all of my duties. I did what was necessary on a day-to-day basis. What kind of jerk would waste his time watching me?

Him, clearly.

So, I decided not to give him any more ammunition. He couldn't fire an unloaded weapon.

* * *

The day ended, and I went back to my apartment. I didn't see anyone I recognized on the train, since I had to stay later than usual to keep the ass without ammunition.

It was intrusively dark, and I had a hard time seeing where I was going. Some of the potholes hadn't been filled and some of the street lights were out, regardless of the higher tax rate in New York we were all forced to comply with. Due to this, I was being quite careful where I stepped. I had virtually memorized every pothole that was in my path from the subway entrance to my apartment building.

I was about two blocks away from home when I suddenly tripped. I used my hands to break my fall and heard a crack when I hit the ground. All the breath came out of me and I needed a minute to get my bearings. My head hurt, so I must've hit it, after the fall. What I couldn't understand was why I fell. I was sure I hadn't stepped in a pothole, since I was aware where each one was.

As I was slowly getting up, I felt something cold and hard against the back of my head. It didn't take me long to realize it was a gun.

"Stick 'em up, baby! On your knees! I ain't playin' any games. Go into that cute little purse of yours and hand over all the cash. We don't need any fingerprints,eh?" The voice was raspy, as if he'd smoked since he was a baby. I smelled liquor and heard a bottle swishing behind me.

"Did ya hear me stutter? Get that cash, now!"

I scrambled to my purse and my adrenalin forgot the acute pain in my broken wrist. I didn't want to die. I got out my wallet from my purse, since I didn't want him to take it. I grabbed the cash, folded it to make it appear to be more than the $35 it actually was, and used my good wrist to hand it to him.

He took it and leaned down, smelling my neck. "If only I had more time...boy would we have some real fun." The gun left my head and I heard his footsteps run in the opposite direction. My eyes welled up with tears, knowing I had been so close to losing my life and my heart was pounding. I got up and made sure to look all around before running as fast as I could to the apartment.

I breathed a sigh of relief when I got home, grateful that nothing else bad happened. I walked into my bedroom, shutting the door and leaned against it to catch my breath and calm down. I sat on my bed and wiped my tears away. I called J before my consciousness even considered my actions.

"Hi baby," he answered on the second ring. My pause must've been enough to cause alarm.

"Please. Please come here," I croaked out. I couldn't say anything more, the tears came back with a vengeance.

* * *

**Please leave me a review. They make my day! Pretty please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**I hope you like it. Reviews make my day!**

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

**Bella's PoV**

10 minutes later, even though he lived 20 minutes away, the door was being pounded on. "Ok! Ok!" I heard Gianna exclaim.

She opened the door and he didn't even bother to greet her. I forgot I had locked the door, so the door almost gave way when he slammed into it unintentionally. "One second!" I rasped out.

I unlocked it and stepped back. I knew he would slam the door open and hurt me. My wrist was already swelling and my other hand was holding it upright.

As predicted, he opened the door and wildly looked around, his eyes darted everywhere. When they found me, he ran toward me to pull me into his arms. As much as I wanted to be in them, I knew my wrist was going to hurt even more and I took a step back to avoid this.

I saw the hurt look on his face and shook my head in negative, holding up my hurt wrist. Understanding dawned on him and he rushed to inspect it. He kissed my forehead and led me out. I was still in my jacket, since it hurt too much to have gotten out of it.

He helped me into his car and sped to, what I assumed, was the nearest hospital. Instead, he passed the exit ramp to it off the highway and we kept going. The pain was getting worse, so I looked at him in question. There must've been a method to his madness, because I couldn't fathom why he'd want me to be in pain longer than necessary. I told him what happened and he clenched his jaw, his hands tightened on the steering wheel.

He pulled up to the Whitlock building and drove into its parking garage, situated under the building. However, he didn't stop moving until he parked in a parking spot reserved for J Whitlock. It was all the way in the back, not the front. I'd rarely seen this place, since I only drove the company car. I definitely had never seen this back part. He helped me out of the car and guided me to, what looked like, a private elevator. He opened his keychain in half and took a strange round piece of metal. It had three prongs sticking out of it.

He opened the phone call box in the elevator and found a place to plug this into it. He pressed the button for the top floor at the same time he pushed this metal thing into its socket. The elevator began to move down, instead of climbing higher.

It went about three floors down, from what I counted. Every elevator normally slows at each floor, whether it stops there or not. That was how I knew.

He turned to me, his eyes showed the emotional depth that ran full of scared possibilities of what could've happened tonight. I understood, I held the same fears. He squeezed my waist in comfort, but I wasn't sure if it was to comfort himself or me.

The door opened without a ding. I thought elevators were mandated to ding when the doors opened. This elevator is defective or in serious need of repair.

We stepped out of the elevator into a dismal looking hallway that didn't seem to lead anywhere. We went to the end of the hallway and he tapped five times in specific areas of the wall to the left. A little video camera came out of the wall and scanned his eyes. When it was satisfied, it went back into the wall. He turned to the right side of the hallway and a door opened up.

We walked through it, only to be swept into a giant laboratory. It was bubbled off in different sections, which made me wonder exactly how dangerous their tasks were. My eyes widened in fear when I saw cadavers on metal beds being wheeled in and out of these sections. What on earth was this place?

* * *

He led me through this place, which felt like I was a mouse in a complex maze. Thankfully, he knew where he was taking me and we stopped at a door. There was no label on it, which made it look like it was a janitor's closet or something.

I should've known to not have assumed anything. When he opened it, there were beds lined up in two rows, each against the wall of the giant room. Did he entertain weirdos here? What was this place?

He pointed to the bed at the end. There was no marker as to whose bed it was, but it was neatly made and the sheets were tucked in professionally. I sat, as he asked. My imagination was working overtime on what this place was.

He pulled out a drawer from the wall, which seemed convenient to store things in. It contained a few bottles, each having a different color with no label. My skepticism was focused directly on those bottles and I wondered just what was in them. He moved the bottles aside, however, and took out a clamp. He pulled a shelf out of the wall, which reminded me of how we used to set our desks at school. It was at the same level as the pillows.

He put my arm and attached the clamp to a vice on the shelf. I was getting scared. How did he know about this place?

The shelf warmed up and my wrist stopped swelling. I could feel an energy guide the bones to set properly and, within 30 seconds, my wrist felt normal. My mind, however, was in a tailspin and I had a million questions. He knew, of course. Who wouldn't ask about it all?

He kneeled down in front of me, his eyes begging for understanding. I nodded at the simple gesture and knew there was very little he could say that would change my mind about him. He smiled, only slightly, and sat on the bed with me after putting everything away.

"Do you remember when I told you my organization was into drugs and guns?" I nodded, cringing at a visual of the effects those two things had on people. Sickness and power.

"Well, you saw the laboratory, but it doesn't contain the illegal drugs you're probably thinking are made here. My organization has very high end clients, and we accommodate to their requests. In exchange, they pay us well." My eyebrows must've knitted together, since he used his thumb to relax them.

"We make medicine," he stressed, " to defy aging. To defy pain and sickness. Everything a hospital can treat, we can do but better and faster. The only thing we do not sell is a pill blend only for me and my organization. The pill is meant for two things. For one, it temporarily puts on a strong coat of skin armor. It is something a bullet or knife cannot penetrate. Any material that tries to push its way in to hurt me will have a chemical reaction and disintegrated. The armor doesn't hurt soft touch, but anything sharp is done for.

For two, it stops the aging process entirely by strengthening all of the organs, enabling them to work as well in our sixties as they did in our twenties. Understand so far?" I nodded.

He continued. "I have a team devoted to the guns portion of my organization. It is made up of 10 men and women, all containing equal strengths in a foundation and each specializing in certain aspects. Would you like to meet them?" I saw the excitement in his eyes. He wanted me to know about this other side of him. Even though I previously didn't want anything to do with his mob side, I couldn't say I wasn't intrigued. I nodded again, and felt foolish for not using my voice.

He stood and took my hand, helping me up and guiding me toward a different hallway. How many doors and hallways were there? It seemed endless.

He opened the door that had, what looked like, a hieroglyphic symbol on it. When I looked closer, it had a person eating at a table on it. Cafeteria. Someone certainly had a sense of humor.

The room quieted as we walked into it. Sure enough, 10 people, men and women, all in the same uniform, were seated at the tables, eating a variety of food. I realized I hadn't eaten dinner and was really hungry. It looked delicious and I wasn't paying attention to his formal greeting. My head snapped to his when I heard him say my name and I realized he was introducing me. I blushed in embarrassment and looked down at my boots, suddenly finding them fascinating. I knew they probably thought I was a dork.

A few of them laughed, but I heard them welcoming me to the guard. Was he indoctrinating me or something?

He turned to me and smiled. His hand never left mine and guided me to an empty table. Everyone made a circle with their tables, as if we were in kindergarten. They all looked to him as a great leader, and I was sure he was one. Everyone was silent, waiting for his direction. J was a man of few words, I had already noticed that he never said anything that was extra. No mindless chatter. Everything was done methodically, in speech and action.

"This is Bella's introduction into our world. I didn't have time to ease her into it, as circumstances forced my hand. Regardless, she is here and I want her to start the foundation process when she gives the go-ahead." He nodded and didn't say anymore. It clearly didn't make any sense to me, but everyone else seemed to understand him.

"Please introduce yourselves," he directed and stared at me with the same intensity he always had. I didn't realize how long his hand had been in my hair, but it felt reassuring. Why was I so weird, in finding a man who played with my hair?

"Viki." A woman with flaming red hair and red eyes. She had this dangerous aura about her. I could tell not too many stood against her and won. I was sure her clothes hid quite a few scars.

"Emmett." He had shoulder length brown hair. It looked like it could use a wash or two. He had hazel eyes.

"Vera." She was a brunette, with a button nose and fierce brown eyes.

"Duke." He spoke in a British accent when he greeted me. If J wasn't my soul mate, this guy would be runner up.

"Rose. Short for Mildred." Curly, short, blonde hair and dark, green eyes. Did she just wink at me?

"Ellis." This was the punk kid from the train! Holy crap!

"Felix." Blue eyes, black hair like a crow's would shine. His size was intimidating, but I knew he protected his family to the best of his ability. They all had this look, actually.

"Mae." She was curled inward, as if to hide her bronze hair and hazel eyes. She reminded me of someone, but I can't place where.

"Seph. Never call me Joseph." This kid had orange hair with sparkling blue eyes.

"Lil. Short for Lillian." She was so cute! Blonde curls like Shirley Temple with brown eyes. She was holding her fork in a way someone could use it as a weapon. I'd better be careful around that brand of crazy.

Now that I thought about it, everyone looked like they were late teens to mid twenties. How could they be part of a mob organization?

J seemed to have read my mind. "Remember I told you about the aging process and how we found a way to stop it temporarily?" I nodded. "Well, what we don't put on the market is a drug to keep us young. Everyone here is chronologically in their sixties to eighties, except me."

Hol-y. Cr-ap. He said what? My jaw was hanging on the floor and I was sure my eyes were wider than the Golden Gate bridge.

They were all amused at my reaction, but could they blame me? How would anyone react otherwise? I turned to J, silently asking his age.

"I'm 134 years old. I stumbled upon this concoction when I was serving in the civil war as a Major. I had been shot and someone, I don't know who, force-fed me a green plant leaf to heal and continue. The Confederacy didn't win, of course, but I now had a mission to figure out who and what that person gave me." I nodded, somewhat understanding.

"As everyone around me aged, I noticed that I did not and it baffled me. About thirty years later, another of these plant leafs showed up on an empty plate that I set out for dinner. I was fifty by then and had not married, since I still looked like I was twenty years of age. One of the things that I found interesting was that the plant I ate was so potent that I didn't ever have to eat another to stay young. I was so excited about getting another, yet quite concerned someone knew how to find me. I went to a real laboratory and had them figure out its properties, with the promise they would be able to take one after it was able to be duplicated. We can all thank Duke for helping us."

Everyone agreed with a murmur. Wow.

"It wasn't perfect, but we were able to make a liquid form and I was able to save my twin brother from aging, too, with it in liquid form. At first, I thought about selling it, but that seemed wrong. If someone wanted everyone to have it, they would have sold it. So I kept it to myself, trying to figure out who else to give it to. I thought if I met my soul mate, I could keep her. Throughout the years, I couldn't find anyone like that," he winked at me, "so I stayed quiet but was able to meet the others you see here. Although, I never did find out who gave me the first two leaves."

He continued, "Duke eventually came up with a blue pill. Everyone is here of their own free will. I have my rules in place and we work well as a team, but things have an order that needs to be followed. Chaos is never allowed here. We watch each others' backs and are a family, for the most part. We do everything together. Well, I was still trying to find my soul mate, so that was the only thing I didn't participate in," he implied and it took me about 30 seconds to understand the insinuation.

He looked at me expectantly, and probably thought this was too much information, too quickly. I had to admit, this was a lot to take in, but I wanted to be strong for him. He was strong in every way, and I wouldn't let him down. I would scream out my shock later.

"It-it's nice to meet you all." I tried to look at everyone in their eyes as I said this, but I failed miserably. This was so overwhelming. I figured, before they thought I was mentally incapable of accepting them, I would try a little more.

"I really appreciate your honesty, J. I'll admit, it's a lot to take in at once, but I do have some questions, if you don't mind." He nodded, and I was thrilled he was willing to share more with me. His hand was still in my hair, this time massaging my scalp. Was this normal?

"How are you able to not let your appearance give you away?" I directed this at J, though I knew he understood I meant everyone.

"Well, my brother and I 'die' publically every twenty years. The company stays with the board of directors, until each one passes away and our grandchildren take over. Everyone, please show Bella what you actually look like."

They all took their hair off, hairless than a baby having been just born. I noticed the eyebrows and eyelashes stayed after they removed their contacts. I had almost expected to peel them off. Nope, thought that too soon. Eyebrows came off, too. They all had white eyes, as if they rolled them back.

I tried. I really tried. But, my jaw was back on the floor.

"As you can see, there are side effects of the drug. We're trying to figure out why it does this, but no matter what we try, it keeps changing our eyes and removes our hair. We have to wear fake eyelashes to not freak people out, though Viki enjoys it a little too much."

I looked at her, noticing the flush in her cheeks. She grinned widely, accurately agreeing.

He continued, "We'd take our eyelashes off, too, but using the glue once a day is bad enough."

"Do you all stay in perfect condition once you take the pill?" Everyone was physically attractive. Not too thin and not too overweight. They seemed perfect for their size.

"Yes. But, we like to work out at the gym together for fun. We play a variety of sports there. We have one down here that allows us to use our greater speed." Say what?

"Greater speed?" I prompted, asking for clarification.

"Yes, the pill strengthens your body to abnormal heights. We are faster, stronger, and are able to have higher brain capacity than the average human. It's nice but can also deter us when we're interacting with other humans." Viki answered.

"So, how often do you need to take the anti-aging pill?" I was really curious about this one. Was it just once?

"We have to take this once per month. "The pill stops all possibility of pregnancy, we think. The girls, however, had their uteruses removed and the boys have a birth control implant that can't impregnate anyone. No one wants to have children and outlive them, in case the child refuses the anti-aging pill." They all had sad eyes, but I could understand their fear. Rose had pain in her eyes, which I could tell was more than just sadness of the fear. I would remind myself to to ask if she wanted to talk about it.

Of course, I wasn't sure if he wanted me to take this pill. Would he want me forever? Did I want that? I shouldn't want this. I should leave and stop asking questions about any of this or anyone, especially his ass of a brother.

"Why is your brother such an ass?" I slapped my hand to my mouth, horrified I spoke my question.

He smirked with a knowing face. "Peter's upset that Ms. Charlotte doesn't want to live forever. She wants kids and to grow old. And, he's decided to take it out on you the most, because you took her job and now she's moving away. He can't move with her because he's the CEO. Funny enough, he kicked me off as co-chair because he wanted to see how well he could run the company by himself. He didn't want to be associated with the mob organization."

Well, I wasn't expecting that.

He continued. "Peter's going to be miserable until he meets her again." I arched an eyebrow, asking for more detail. "She said the same thing last time she was alive." There was something he was holding back, and I would question it later.

"You mean to say, we're definitely reincarnated?" I screeched.

"Yup," he replied. "And no, I didn't meet you previously. Otherwise, I would've kept ya. The difference between me and Peter is that I'm a bastard that gets what he wants. I would've kept at ya until you agreed. I would never have allowed you to marry anyone else and made your life difficult until you agreed to be with me. I know, I'm selfish, but I can't imagine my life without you."

Well, that answered the earlier question. While it was a little disturbing, his ensuring a difficult life for me, it was so sweet he didn't want to give me up. Strangely romantic. I was probably the only person that would think it that way.

The atmosphere in the room began to change. Everyone was yawning. I was starting to fall asleep, the day had taken a toll on me and his massaging my scalp helped expedite the process. I was sorry I couldn't say goodbye, but I fell fast asleep and the last thing I remember was J announcing that went better than he thought.

* * *

**Please leave me a review. They make my day!**


	10. Chapter 10

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

I woke up on the bed I had been on earlier. I didn't have my cell phone and wondered what time it was. I felt great, though, and extremely refreshed. I didn't think I'd ever had such an amazing sleep. That may have had to do with J being right next to me. He drooled a little in his sleep, but at least he didn't watch me while I slept. That would've been too creepy.

I gently shook him, hoping he didn't wake up angry. He slowly opened his eyes, his nose scrunching up in distaste from waking. I giggled at his expression and could see myself wanting this everyday.

That thought stopped me. Did I really want to live forever? I'd have to commit suicide otherwise. There was no way to stop him otherwise. I fully believed him when he said he would make my life miserable until I accepted him fully.

It made me wonder, though. On our date, he had said he wanted kids with me. Did he really want that, after what I heard last night? Was he lying about needing bodyguards or were those only for me? It certainly seemed plausible. Why did he say he had to kill people sometimes? These were the questions, however, I needed to ask him in absolute privacy.

"J, honey, wake up. You want to have breakfast?" I loved breakfast in the morning. I could eat whatever I wanted, within reason of portion size, and was able to burn it all off by the end of the day. Not everyone had this ability, but I did.

"Mmm. We're forever." he mumbled.

My heart beat faster and the butterflies came back, sprung into higher velocities. I didn't panic, though. I saw it as something sweet, not obtrusive. I smiled, honestly happy we found each other. My Mr. Fitted Suit man.

"Yes," I whispered. I knew my life would change drastically and I would welcome that change with open arms. However, I had a few questions that needed answering. "Let's go."

He got up and we stood together, awkwardly holding each other up. We looked at each and laughed, our smiles reaching our eyes in content and happiness.

We said goodbye to everyone and, after going through the maze, he got me breakfast at a diner near my apartment. It was a hole in the wall diner, but the food was great. He was brutally truthful, yet again. He still wanted children with me, if I wanted them. We could choose to have them before I took the pill. No one was sure what the pill did to a woman's reproductive system, so they didn't chance getting pregnant. I imagined we'd have super babies with onesies and capes.

Essentially, it would be smarter, if I wanted it, to have kids beforehand. I told him I would think about it. He also told me the other things being developed in the lab were to keep everyone safe. There was a spray that healed skin, if someone couldn't make it back to the lab right away and they hadn't taken their monthly pill. There were more, but I was on information overload.

He was sad, yesterday, when he spoke of his brother for a very good reason. "Peter stopped taking the pill. He wants to grow old with her and die. He wants to find her in the next life and not wait for her to grow up for the first twenty years. It'll be the first time in over one hundred years that he won't be by my side. As much of an ass as he is, he's still my brother and the only thing I have left of my kin. Does that make sense?" I nodded, sad that his brother was so selfish but, at the same time, glad that he's following his love. I wondered if he was going to follow and live with her, or if he would die at the same time and wait to find her when they both were of age.

We drove the rest of the way back to my apartment and I was sad our time was coming to an end today. We pulled up to the curb and I was getting ready to just jump out of my skin from the silence. Normally, we had peaceful silence and-

"Live with me?" He asked out of nowhere, startling me to the point I jumped in my seat in surprise.

I had no solid response. We've had one and a half dates. This surely was not at all normal. I was sure my face had a deer in the headlights look. My eyes wide and my mouth open in an "o" shape.

"Look, I know it's sudden, but I don't want you to live in a bad neighborhood. We could live in that big house we went to or live with the others under Whitlock. I had a small apartment built in there just for me, since I like my privacy. The others don't care about privacy, we've all been together for so long, we know each other better than ourselves."

I could understand that logic. Could I actually do this? No one really knew me, I was fairly invisible with the exception of the people I directly worked with.

"Could I keep my job?" As much as his brother left me with a bitter distaste, I still enjoyed working with everyone else.

"Of course, why would I prohibit you from your profession?" It was at times like these where his speech reflected the century he was born into. It was more prominent, now that I knew the truth. I appreciated his honesty. I was glad he wasn't protecting me and making decisions on my behalf because he 'knew better'.

I smiled widely, very happy he was agreeable to my requests. I nodded my affirmation and hugged him tightly. He squeezed me, almost to the point of emptying my lungs. As he put his nose on my neck, delicately and, primally, he sniffed me. It made me wonder exactly how primal he gets after being without a woman for so long.

I didn't want to know exactly how long. Nothing good would come from that knowledge.

* * *

I was excited and found myself daydreaming about my adventure. Yes, this was a major event in my life and I took it as an adventure. J was so unpredictable, and every day was something new. J had hired a company to move my things, which didn't actually consist of much. It was sad to see all my worldly possessions in four large boxes. Realistically, I knew I lived frugally and minimally, but it was pathetically sad nonetheless.

J always had plenty of food stocked. We lived in his large home in Manhattan. We decided, since it was the beginning of our relationship, to live separately from the group, so we could concentrate on learning everything about each other. It was one thing to talk about it, another to actually experience it.

We found we had our own idiosyncrasies. For example, he never closed the kitchen cabinets and I would hit my head quite frequently because of it. He didn't like how nit-picky I was with how my food was prepared and how I used a newly washed towel daily after my shower.

Regardless, we made it work and enjoyed each other. We loved to read books on the couch, getting lost in the story but we still snuggled against each other. His library was huge, to the point of needing ladders on wheels to get to the top shelves.

About a month after I moved in, we were in the library. However, instead of reading our books, we sat on the couch and just discussed our day. We did that at night, after I came home from work. He was always happy to listen to whatever insanity I told him, right down to the idiots at the deli. Sometimes, I felt like he was near, but I always told myself he had better things to do than follow me around. I wanted to ask him, but how would I ever word that?

Anyways, on that particular night, I had just finished telling him that there was going to be a conference in Italy that I needed to attend. I wanted to ask him to come with me, but surely he had his mob-related things to do, right? Well, instead of making decisions for him, I took a page out of his book and just asked him.

"J, can you come with me to Italy? I have to go for work but I would love it if you came. We could tour the Vatican, see the sights in Milan and Rome...what do you think?

"I love you," he replied. He smiled and probably hoped I felt the same way. I did.

"You do? I mean, thank you. I mean, wow, that's awesome! How long have you known? Did you just experience love at first sight or did it take a while?" I was on a roll and didn't realize something incredibly important.

He had a dejected look on his face and it made no logical sense. Surely he would know the answers to these questions?

"Do you love me? I didn't say it to hear it back, but it would be nice to know." He looked hopeful and I felt like an idiot for not saying it, since I had loved him for so long. I had no idea when I fell in love with him, just that I did and that was what mattered most.

"Oh my gosh! Of course I love you. I'm an idiot for not saying it. I just figured you already knew. Of course, I should never assume because that's making an ass out of you and..." I rambled on, not able to stop from the word vomit.

He laughed and, thankfully, stopped my ridiculous bout of temporary insanity with his finger to my lips.

"Of course I'll come with you." His eyes were sparkling brilliantly and really showed the depth of his love. I always knew it, but it was nice to hear.

* * *

Italy was such a grand adventure. Mr. Hunter met with the owner of the Hale manufacturing plant. They were originally based out of New York, but moved to Italy to avoid taxes and they found the ability to pay their employees less overseas. It was a ruthless way to keep the company in the black, but they did flourish. Unlike Whitlock, though, they provided in benefits what they didn't pay them for. For example, instead of giving them a higher wage, they would do things like hold company functions and time off. An employee could earn a day off here or there, depending on their performance. The owner boasted about the summer picnic at a beach. I imagined that was quite a cheap way to keep employees happy. Ironically, they were paid more than the other Italians but far less than what the company would have been paying workers in the US.

When we toured the facility, I was impressed with the air conditioning and working environment. They definitely took the safety of their workers seriously.

J and I had a great time touring at nighttime. Mr. Hunter turned down our invitations to spend time together. I was extremely happy about that. The man gave me the chills and it was very smart to bring J along. I couldn't imagine how safe I would've been without him. Even the owner of the plant was giving me leery looks. It wasn't like I was a drop dead beauty. I was utterly embarrassed at the unwarranted attention.

* * *

**Please leave me a review. They make my day!**


	11. Chapter 11

**All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

When we got back from Italy, I found out what J meant when he mentioned getting started on the foundation. He had created a training program, called the Foundation, that was designed to make a person lethal. The Hapkido training I had at school came in really handy. It began with me going to the dentist and getting a GPS sensor under a back tooth. Then began the intense training.

Viki was absolutely brutal. I should sic her on Mr. Hunter. But if I did, she might keep him around for much longer than I would be comfortable with, so the idea was nixed pretty quickly.

She showed me the intricacies of life and death. What the human body was capable of achieving at different stages during mortality. How to control my breathing and sleep deprivation. I imagined her being three times worse than a drill sergeant.

It was difficult, but it really took over my sense of accomplishment. What I thought I deserved was taken away. I had to take the first month off of work, just to earn the ability to wear anything other than the uniform. I had to prove I was capable of detecting danger before I was allowed to leave the facility. She wouldn't even teach me how to get out of there until I had done the first full month with her alone.

I meditated to keep my focus sharp and not allow my primal side to take over from Rose. She taught me the fine art of honing all of my senses using deprivation.

I learned several languages in the five months of this program from Vera and their history. She went over how language had progressed throughout time. I could read and comprehend some languages but was fluent in Spanish, Portuguese, Italian, and the English the people of England speak. She said we'd go more into dialects when I mastered more languages.

J and I were separated for that first month. As much as this was necessary, I missed him terribly. Whenever I was in pain from Viki cracking a rib or two, I focused on his love and could feel it, if that made sense. We were two halves of a whole, as cheesy as that sounded. Somehow, I knew he was always close. Even if I couldn't see him, I knew he was there.

Duke taught me a lot about science. He had me create concoctions that scared me. They were capable of danger and destruction, depending on how they were used. However, I learned how to make the pill, should anything happen to any of the team. That thought made me shiver. I was getting to know everyone and they really were a great group. They felt like family to me, too.

Mae introduced me to cooking. I learned how to make everything from simple grilled cheese to elegant escargot. I learned table settings, mannerisms, and poisons. Hopefully, I wouldn't ever have to use the latter but it was good to know. It was like charm school with a twist. Boarding school didn't even come close.

Ellis focused on appearance. He was constantly trying new products the lab made to conceal their appearance. There was a makeup blend they created that stayed on for a week! I supposed they could've made one that lasted longer, but the idea was to constantly change their appearance.

Emmett specialized in body sculpting. As brutal as Viki's torture was, Emmett showed me which muscles to work on to keep myself physically fit and toned. He designed some of the equipment in the gym especially for this purpose. I could get faster results in 20 reps versus 200 with his inventions.

Lil and Felix loved to play sports the most. They improved the existing games, as well as made really fun new ones. The pogo polo looked incredibly dangerous, though, for a mere mortal like me.

Seph taught me anger management, ironically. The boy got mad at so much, yet controlled his temper and showed me how to channel my emotions in everything I did. I was able to use the torture from Viki and allow the peace I felt during my meditation keep me calm and collected. I could direct my calm to others, I found, in my speech and actions.

Mae taught me the art of hypnotism and psychological strengthening. This was far more dangerous than what Viki did to me. She put me in a deep sleep and showed me how I was able to do things better or differently, just because she told me to. However, she also showed me how to not be hypnotized in the first place after she made me cluck like a chicken for half a day. It took a lot of practice to get out of it, once I was under it, too. I'd get her back for that.

Lastly, J taught me love. I knew I loved him beyond comprehension, but he showed me how to display affection wordlessly. Somehow, I was able to communicate things to him without even needing words. It was like we had a telepathic link. I'd never felt anything like it. Ever. I loved him more than I loved anybody in my entire life, even my parents and Alice.

Five months of this and I was done with the beginning stages. I didn't know how I was going to survive any more.

* * *

After the first wave of the Foundation program, J decided I deserved a vacation. I agreed wholeheartedly. I had never felt so drained of energy. I could've used the techniques they showed me on how to overcome my mental and physical fatigue, but I decided sleep would be justified.

J got our bags packed and organized the trip for just the two of us. We definitely deserved alone time. We chose Miami, since it had a fun seaquarium yet a dangerous amount of violence. I was determined to prove my new skills and put them to good use. J wanted me to take it easy, but this was important for me to prove to myself that I wouldn't have to depend on anyone for my safety.

I agreed that J could be close enough to see from a binocular distance. He was not to intervene then or later. I found out he used city camera feeds to hunt down my assailant so many months ago during the month we were separated. He took his frustration out on that guy, who used my $35 for illegal drugs.

J never told me what he did with him, nor did I ask. I was sure I didn't want to know.

I did, however, find out what J meant about the guns part of his mob. It turned out, his mob was, literally, a target's worst nightmare. They used a variety of ways to terminate someone, but J always made sure that person did something terribly wrong before agreeing and the best part was that they would terminate the person right before donating their body for science or organ donation. He only assigned his team to assassinate murderers, rapists..etc. Anyone that harmed a child was done for free, with proof. Otherwise, their fees were quite high and they were never even on law enforcement's radar, simply because J and his team didn't exist. They stayed in the shadows or hid in plain sight. They were always changing their appearance and the pill covered their fingertips from leaving any prints.

It was genius, really. Although I found it hard to condone murder, I found their method of choice to be better than if they just took money and killed anyone. That was where J was the most uncompromising and everyone agreed wholeheartedly. It was a life they chose and a life they were willing to live, no matter what.

Of course, the family disagreed like all families do. But there were rules that were non-negotiable. For example, all disagreements would be out in the open and the people arguing had to sort it out immediately and not allow it to stew into something worse. Everyone took turns cooking and cleaning. No one was above or below in rank, besides J. It was fascinating how well run this family was. I came to not think of them as a mob, even though, by definition, they were. Ruthless, cunning, and exact. They were an organization with a violent tendency toward anyone on the outside. The family did not allow outsiders, besides me, and that was because J had always warned them he was expecting to meet his mate. I was, however, the last person to join the group. There would be no other.

The scientists in the lab worked there until their death. They never left the facility, since they dedicated their lives in the name of science. They passed on their knowledge by documenting every test and every finding. They found solace in each other, as well, but were quite separate from my family. It was a little sad, but I understood that scientists would never fully understand our lifestyle. They were kept out of any knowledge of what the mob did or how they functioned. The scientists began their life like normal people, but when they get to a certain level of achievement, they are offered the chance to join our team. If they declined, they were sprayed and all knowledge of the past 24 hours was erased.

It wasn't often, but some scientists had families within the confines of the lab environment. They were given a choice to let the child go out into the world, never to return with their time of upbringing fully erased, or to stay and do something valuable at the facility. If they left, they were put into a good foster family and had a parental trust they were given as soon as they turned 21. If they stayed, as children, they were tested, unknowingly, for their strengths and deemed to go into a career path. It sounded harsher than it was, but the system never failed. Rose was not allowed into the scientists' home areas, especially where the children were. I wondered why.

"Do you want to go for a swim or relax in the hotel room's tub?" He wagged his mischievous eyebrows, but I knew he wasn't expecting anything. He and I had a lot of fun together, in many aspects. We never made each other uncomfortable and I couldn't remember any major disagreements between each other. I certainly fought with the others, but it was about petty things and it all worked out within minutes, regardless.

I smiled at him, loving him more and more with each day. "Let's go to the beach. Can you even tan?" I burned. I turned red. Really, really red.

He shook his head. "The pill puts the layer on our skin, so nothing from the outside can hurt us. Granted, I don't need the pill, but I want you to know what will happen when you decide to be like us."

We had previously agreed that, if he could save me with medication, he had the distinct approval to give me an immortal pill, solidifying our forever together. It was our version of a living will. However, it had to be a life or death situation.

We headed down to the beach, holding hands and finding freedom from all responsibility magnificent.

As we were walking down the stairs, the hair on the back of my neck signalled danger. I knew J felt the same when he stopped and tensed. We turned to each other, silently agreeing I would take care of this. Even though I didn't have bullet proof cover on my skin, I was still very well versed in protecting myself and J.

J silently moved into the pitch black shadows, concealing himself entirely. A man and a woman were holding hands, laughing and talking about which movie to see tonight. I moved out of their way, smiling at the happy couple with their endearing love. I thought my sense of danger was wrong, but then the man let go of her hand and used his arm to push my neck against the wall. It wasn't in a choke hold, since I could still breathe, but it was strong enough to not let me move. I could feel J's anxiety grow by the second and I knew I had to diffuse this immediately.

"You don't want to do this." I looked into his eyes, trying to persuade him hypnotically. It was for naught, since his eyes were dilated and I realized he was high on some drug. The woman was cackling, cheering him on to take what he wants. I was confused. She wanted him to wrong me, even though I was innocent?

"You just stand there like a good girl. It won't be long." He slurred his words, misunderstanding the terror on my face. If I didn't get this under control, J would go nuts on the guy.

I used my calming technique and focused my anger on channeling it toward a massive amount of energy.I was able to move him away from me by holding on to his shoulders and kicking him in his stomach, to the point of him bending over in pain. The woman stayed back, this time from J holding her steady with his hand on her mouth and the other arm keeping her from attacking me unfairly.

"You little bitch!" He found his footing, after nearly slipping on the stairs, and charged toward me. By then, my focus became crystal sharp and I made sure my movements were swift and calm. I sidestepped him at the last second, tripping him and causing him to fall all the way down. It wasn't too much, only about twenty steps. But, it was enough to take the wind out of him and make him pass out.

J came out of the shadows, still holding the now screaming banshee. She was hysterical, trying to kick him, anything to get out of his hold. When she saw what I did to her man, whatever he was to her, her eyes widened in fright and I knew she was scared the same would happen to her.

I pointed to the stairwell camera. "See that? We're going to call the authorities and have them come question you both." J pinched her jugular, making her fall into an unconscious state and laid her next to him at the bottom of the stairs. We left and I placed an anonymous call from the tracfone we bought and we hid in the shadows, ensuring they took the both of them away. Of course, we had been wearing disguises, so the description they gave was nowhere near the new ones we were wearing a few minutes later. The tracfone was burning in an outside garbage can with other garbage.

We ended up enjoying our time at the beach. The hot sand made it difficult to walk on, but our sandals proved helpful. J growled at anyone daring to stare at me longer than the one second he thought was too long. I thought he was being dramatic, but found myself doing the same with anyone that stared at him.

We went to a French-Cambodian restaurant for dinner without any drama and enjoyed the romantic ambiance of the restaurant. They had a live orchestra, catering us with songs that dared a composer to put words to. It was wonderful. The decor was so beautiful with all of the mini elephant statues that just seemed to belong there.

Overall, it was a good first day of vacation.

* * *

**The French-Cambodian restaurant does exist, but it's in Boston. I knew the family that owned it.**

**Please leave me a review. I promise, I won't be upset if you leave one. They make my day!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry for the delay! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

The rest of the vacation held no more drama and I was almost sad about it. We got to swim with the dolphins, see a host of mammals, and dine at so many restaurants. I was slightly jealous that I would have to work off the pounds I gained but J would still be perfect without any work. It was worth it, because J was serious eye candy during a workout.

I did find out a few things out while we were on vacation on our last day while we were at the airport. No amount of distractions were going to sway me to stop.

"Hey, J, I am curious about something. I know you're always honest with me, but this is one of those questions where you're not allowed to plead the 5th, ok?" I was nervous as it was and didn't need to him to shut me down.

"Ok. Shoot." He was a man of few words. I've come to find this out.

"How did you know where I went to school, where I lived, and were you the one that pushed Ms. Charlotte to hire me?" I cringed at his possible answer, not entirely sure I asked it well. He seemed to take his time deliberating and purposely choosing his words carefully.

He hesitated and darted his eyes everywhere but on mine. "Yes."

What the hell kind of answer was that? "Yes? Could you please expand on that?" Why did I even have to bother asking for more information? A little detail would've been nice.

"Yes. I watched you." Ok, that's more but certainly not enough.

"You watched me like, you stalked me or something?" I laughed, trying like hell to give him an out in case this wasn't the case. Deep down, I know it was.

"Yes." Damn him and his stupid one word replies. I huffed loudly in frustration and he grinned in satisfaction. Then, the floodgates came out, so to speak. "Alright, I'll tell you more. I saw you before you boarded the train and made sure to be by your side at all times. When I saw you checking me out, it gave me the confidence to pursue you.

Seph was my guard and he kept watch when I was turned around. You kept looking at the old lady with your nose scrunched up. Like you're doing now." I was? "Anyways, I got off at the stop and you didn't get off, too, so I got back in the next car and waited for you to exit. Sure enough, I came to find out you went to college at NYU. So, I kept following you.

I heard you tell that old lady about needing to find work, so I quickly went over to that building she told you about and posted the receptionist position. Charlotte was doing an awful job anyways, so she needed to be let go, regardless of her being my brother's love.

I ran back and watched you until you went home. Obviously, that was me that saved you in the subway. Again! But, you're my damsel in distress, and I love it."

Well, I hadn't expected that. Strangely, he kept going.

"Yes, I was the one that pushed to get you hired. Charlotte saw the writing on the wall, so to speak, which is why she made it so difficult. I had words with her and was in my brother's office on your first day, which was why you couldn't go in there. He was upset with me, but I didn't care. I finally found my soul mate."

Was that sweet or what? I found out the love of my life stealthily stalked me and tried to control my life. For the better, of course. I was sure this wasn't a normal reaction but couldn't find it in myself to care.

"The one time I didn't watch you was when you were mugged. I had decided you should have your independence and I was taking it away from you. The one time! After that, you weren't alone. It was me or one of the family watching over you.

Are you mad? I really didn't want to tell you, ever, but I always promised to be honest with you if you ever asked." His eyes looked worried, as if I'd throw him out and yell that I never wanted to see him again. As if!

"I'm a little concerned, yes, but I think it's scary and wonderful at the same time. You showed your concern for my safety and wellbeing, so I appreciate that." I smiled in reassurance and he jumped to hug me tightly. I could hear him sobs that he tried to hide but I was his soul mate. I knew him well. We un-hugged and I wiped his tears, silently telling him it's going to be all ok.

* * *

We came back from Florida and my next round of training had started. J and I agreed that it was no longer feasible for me to work at Whitlock and my time of existing was going to come to an end as soon as I took the pill, so we made some arrangements to get ready for that. Angela took over my position. I had no idea who took hers.

I no longer had a social security number, my profile with Homeland Security was gone as was all social media sites. My boarding school had no more records of me and, while they couldn't remove my picture from the yearbooks, all media of me had been erased in their data banks.

It was like I almost never existed. I had no idea what my parents or Alice thought of all this. Surely, they had noticed?

Seph, in all his glorious anger, was a freaking genius with anything computer related. He belonged to that hacktivist group, Anonymous, and I had so much respect for him. Technically, for them all, but to see him in action when his fingers flew on the keyboard faster than those people in Whitlock's HR department was nothing short of miraculous.

He helped bring down Monsanto and all their nasty documentation about genetically modifying plants with growth hormones. I shuddered, since I ate food that contained those. It was no wonder, with things like that happening, that people got all sorts of diseases nowadays. I vowed to only eat ingredients that I recognized. No more strange chemicals, preservatives, and I also vowed to eat from grass fed meat. I didn't want poorly treated animals on my conscience. I wasn't a member of PETA, but I certainly believed in the right to their cause.

Maybe I should've given up meat. I'd think about it. Once I started taking the pill, diseases and such would be a thing of the past, as my immune system would attack anything remotely dangerous to my well being.

Anyways, Seph started teaching me programming and technical support. I learned so much about anything computer related, hardware and software. I wasn't too interested in the history, but he told me that was important to know, as well.

That made me wonder if the geriatric I saw on the train so long ago had anything to with the reality we were in now. What if she made some kind of contribution to our way of life and I had no idea, simply because of what I saw on the outside. It made me sad that I didn't introduce myself and, at least, learn her name.

* * *

I kept on with my training, enjoying all the education I'd get that I would eventually use. None of it was for naught, like Professor Cullen's class. I still sneered at his name and hadn't forgiven him.

"J, it's time to figure out if we can have kids. I'm ready. Are you?" I was nervous. Our entire relationship had been a whirlwind. We weren't married, although seeing my own parents married for society and not for love dwindled any interest. We didn't exist anyways, according to all of the records our elephant government kept. Still, a civil ceremony or reception would've been nice.

What if he didn't want children anymore? He smiled and I relaxed, letting out a deep breath I had no idea I had been holding.

"If that's what you want, it's what I want, too." So, we practiced and practiced. After a few months, I became disenchanted. Regardless, I loved J and decided I would propel myself more into training and stop worrying about it. J could feel my stress, I was sure, so I tried to relax as much as possible around him. He may have seen through that, but he never said anything. I appreciated his silence.

I finished round 2 of the Foundation training after 10 months. My body was strong and I felt invincible, though I knew better than to be over-confident about my mortality. It was still very possible for a bullet or poisoning to kill me. We'd been trying to conceive a child for 4 months and I had given up all hope. Perhaps it had to do with his "donations" or maybe it was me. We didn't have a fertility specialist, but Duke said this was unprecedented, so he didn't have any experience to fall back on.

We agreed, at the year mark, for me to start taking the pill and be done with it. J was getting nervous and I wasn't coping any better.

* * *

I was in the cafeteria, having a pity party, when Rose joined me. We sat for a few minutes, not talking at all. I wasn't sure why she was here. Did she want to cheer me up or something? I found out soon enough.

"Bella, I know we don't know each other well, but maybe knowing more about me will help you. At least, I think it will."

My curiosity was peaked. She had my full attention.I nodded for her to continue, my eyes trying to convey my lack of judgment, no matter what she would tell me.

"I was given the opportunity to join J and the team after he found me. I was laying in a pool of blood after being continually raped my my fiance and his so-called friends the night before our wedding. They were drunk, but that didn't excuse them. J offered me another choice and I agreed. It was join to die, so to speak, and I wasn't ready to be buried to rest.

I went through the excruciating process of the change and, I won't lie, it was painful but well worth it. I'm not proud of it, but I ended up hunting each of my rapists down, one at a time. I saved my ex-fiance for last. He had heard about each of their deaths and knew he was next. It wasn't just any randomness to it, and he knew it.

I finally found him a few months later. I gave him time to live in fear for a while before I got bored. He ended up seeking solace on a farm, pretending to be a ranch hand. I waited for night, when everyone was asleep, and used my new strength to overpower him. I woke him and covered his mouth, seeing his face drain of color.

I pulled him into the corn fields, far from the farmhouse. I yelled at him. I screamed of his cruelty and he got so frightened, that he excreted on himself. I realized what I was doing and just snapped his neck. I buried him in the forest, deep in the ground where no one would find him. I'm not proud of it, but it did bring me peace. I couldn't live in a world that he was still alive in. I supposed I could've just let him constantly in fear, but I think it would've been worse that snapping his neck.

I know you're curious about me not being allowed near the children of the scientists. I went over there for a while and ended up yearning for what my ex-fiance took from me. After the rape, J told me he had beat me to the point where I could never have children. I cried for weeks and wanted to snap his neck over and over. I had my uterus removed, since it was damaged anyway, to stop getting my period.

The scientists got scared that I would take one of the children for myself. I'll be honest. I thought about it. But, it would've been devastating to their parents and I just couldn't bring myself to that level. I was not a monster in that respect.

I toyed with the adoption idea, but J reminded me of possibly losing the child when they were grown. I would be devastated all over again if they chose a normal human life and died eventually. I couldn't live through that.

I love our family and would never do anything to put them in danger, just to get my greatest desire. We work well together and the love we share for one another is enough. I could never betray any of them, especially J. He gave me this life and I am beyond grateful."

There were tears in her eyes, slowly falling down. I knew she wouldn't be able to say any more, so I took her hand and squeezed it in a silent understanding for the pain she has had to deal with. She appreciated my gesture, taking it for what it was. It was an olive branch, to keep her confidence. I wasn't sure everyone knew her story. While I assumed they did, I chose to allow her to tell them herself. It was her story to tell.

Later that night, I cried for her.

* * *

**Please leave me a review. They make my day! Scout's honor.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry for the delay! All characters belong to Stephanie Meyers.**

* * *

Eventually, we did hold a party. It was to celebrate the end of my mortality. Nice, huh? As a family, something others took for granted, we loved spending time with one another. We didn't crowd each other, but there was a semblance of peace and security. We all trusted each other implicitly. There was no need for harboring secrecy. Our family was brutally honest and fights rarely happened. We helped each other with missions and passing on skills. For example, if Seph learned a new programming language, he would teach us how to read and use it.

Every Sunday, we got together at J's mansion for bowling. Duke and Viki were unbeatable and unstoppable. We all hated to be on their team but it was good fun, regardless.

"Viki! Enough turkey dancing! We get it. You won. Again!" Seph wasn't channeling his anger well, so I knew I needed to diffuse the situation. Everyone else was used to it, so they ignored them.

"Ah. Maybe you should go upstairs and fight it out with some boxing?" That would get their aggression out, although Viki would probably win that, too.

The both nodded and we all went upstairs to watch the fireworks.

* * *

After Viki won three times in a row, Seph sulked and shared a pistachio ice cream with Duke. Seriously?

All was forgotten when we went up to J &amp; mine room to prepare. I didn't know what the big deal was. I'd take a pill. Big whoopie.

Apparently, it was a big whoopie. J had previously tried to tell me about the process, but I didn't listen. Not because I wanted to be surprised, but because our time to be alone was limited and I wanted to always make the most of it. At this moment, however, I worried about my lack of concentration and ill preparation. J sat me down and put his hands on my shoulders, piercing me with his intensity, once again.

"Right. Bella, I know you never listened but, don't worry, I'll be here for you the entire 5 days." 5 days? "Don't look so surprised. You must've heard part of the process?" I nodded in my ignorance, kicking myself mentally. "Do you want to do this some other time?" I shook my head in negative. It was better to just get it over with.

I looked around the room. This would be the last time I'd see everyone with my weak, human eyes. I would be invincible in a week, like them. Emmett hooked up an IV to my right hand, to ensure I'd get enough nutrients during the process.

J took out a syringe and my confusion was loud and clear. He rolled his eyes in frustration. "Bella, I told you. We're going to just inject it into your bloodstream. I'm hoping it will reduce the the time needed for your change." That made perfect sense. How did I miss that in our conversation?

He gave me a piece of wood and instructed me to bite it. I did, for no other reason than to prove I wouldn't need it at all. He tied it securely behind my head. Then, he took the syringe and emptied it into the IV.

I waited. When would it begin? About half a minute later, my torso spasmed and I screamed out in shock. My body convulsed in, what I'd assume, an epileptic grand mal seizure except on both sides. My nervous system was shocking my entire body.

My brain felt like it was swelling and there were jack-hammers digging into my temples. My limbs were flinging everywhere and I could feel J and someone else tie each limb and my torso down to the bed, so I didn't hurt myself. The spasming was so painful and I just wanted to die. Was this a one-time thing or did it happen every time the pill was taken?

I was able to sleep for part of the process. Typically, it was a couple of hours at a time. I doubted my poor body could handle 5 days of this straight with no down time. I knew J was injecting me with morphine, but I didn't think it was helping at all.

Talking was impossible and no one could touch me. At least, I didn't feel anyone's hand besides J's.

My seizing abruptly stopped and there was a calm atmosphere. There was nothing in my mouth anymore. It felt like an eternity had gone by. Maybe it had. I was supposed to be immortal now. J had said 5 days. My body felt refreshed, my skin tight, and my hearing sharp. I moved my hand and there was no IV in it anymore. My body was not in pain nor was I shaking.

I felt energized from the effects of the change, but confused as to why no one was speaking. I felt them around me and heard several deeps breaths.

I opened my eyes and saw a beautiful array of colors. Was this how the others saw everything? Was everything better and more concise? It was hard to concentrate on so much at the same time.

"Bella? Can you hear me? Can you look my way?" I turned my head sharply to the voice, annoyed by the disruption of my color cataloguing.

There he was, in all of his magnificence. My soul mate, my one true love. Ok, that was dramatic. It didn't make it any less true. I was so lucky to have found him. He was my perfection and I knew we would do everything in our power to make each other happy, beyond what we already did. I could see the love shining in his eyes toward me. I looked behind me. Yes, he was definitely looking at me with love and confusion.

"Are you looking for something or someone?" His voice broke at the latter part of the question. Silly goose!

"I just wanted to make sure it was me you were looking at with so much love." He looked astounded, as if his love could even come into question. This was not my brightest moment.

Awkward.

He took my hand and it was like we glided along the floor, our feet barely touching it. I felt wind against my arms and legs. Sure enough, someone had changed me into a flowing, red dress. It was absolutely gorgeous, especially with the back entirely made of lace. I really hope it was J that helped me into it.

* * *

He held my hand in his, smiling bright, wide, and enthusiastically. I couldn't help but match it. He led me toward the cafeteria, past our family, for all intents and purposes, to an elegant table set for two. It held every piece of ambiance someone could describe.

The table had a white tablecloth, two stem flutes, a salad plate sitting on top of the entree plate. Utensils were in the correct places. I was in awe of his incredible planning. He held out a chair and, in a French accent, waved his hand, and said "Madame..." I played along, enjoying every bit of this, and sat in the elegant chair that I had no idea where they procured it from.

After pushing in my seat, he sat down, as well. Emmett, in a very pristine waiter's uniform, greeted us about 15 seconds later. Everything seemed to revolve around math. My attention was everywhere!

"Isabella, would you care for a drink?" J asked. I must've missed it when Emmett asked. Though, they weren't laughing at my lack of attention, so I assumed this was normal behavior after "waking up."

Alcohol and I were not friends, so I declined with a shake of my head. I had seen so many girls from boarding school, as well as my previous roommates, get drunk and not even remember anything from the night before. I could never give up my control like that. Even a sip of wine was abhorred. Forget drugs! Those were even more detested.

He filled up our flutes with sparkling water. I loved how J did what he could to make me feel comfortable.

Emmett left and came back a few minutes later with a food in a platter. There was a variety of light seafood choices. I selected one of each to start with, knowing these were just appetizers. J watched me eat, more than joined in. I felt a little self-conscious. However, it had been 5 days since I'd had a decent meal.

We finished the appetizers and Emmett brought in our grilled Picanha steak and garlic mashed potatoes as entrees. The whole thing was so wonderful, but I wouldn't allow myself to cry. Ellis would be so mad at me if I allowed my makeup to be ruined.

I tried not to be a monster, but everything was so delicious. It was interesting how well they knew me. I didn't even have to order.

Dessert was amazing. Banana baked in a flaky crust, vanilla ice cream on the side and caramel lines on the plate. It was the best dessert I'd ever tasted.

After dinner, J took my hand and led me to our room. I was about to put on PJ's, when I turned to go to the dresser drawers, and found J on one knee.

I stood with my mouth open, waiting for flying insects to enter in involuntary invitation. My heart was beating erratically and my chest felt constricted. It was hard to breathe, and he hadn't yet said anything.

Pure love was shining in his eyes. "Bella, you have made me the happiest man in the world and I want us to be at each others' side forever. Will you be my soul mate in every way?" I didn't care about Ellis and his OCD about makeup anymore. I started crying and nodding my head in agreement. I knew this ring was more than a symbol of love. It had a GPS sensor in it. Leave it to my J to have a dual purpose ring.

Still, it was profoundly gorgeous. It was a two carat, oval shaped diamond. I was the absolutely luckiest woman in the world. He slid it on my left hand's ring finger and we came together in a kiss like no other.

We celebrated that night. All night long.

* * *

**Please leave me a review. They make my day! Total and pure honesty, there.**


	14. Chapter 14

I'm deleting this chapter of the story because I just can't seem to get more inspiration to continue. The story was meant to end like this. Thank you for supporting it!


End file.
